Sin Pensarlo Me Enamoré
by LunaTonks31
Summary: Será cierto que un hombre lobo no es capaz de amar a alguien? Eso creía hasta que una torpe pero inteligente metamorfomaga le hizo ver que no era así Trataré de hacerla lo más parecido a los libros Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling DI NO AL PLAGIO
1. Chapter 1

Cuando tenía cinco años, había tiempos muy malos y peligrosos en los que teníamos que ocultarnos por los tiempos difíciles y oscuros ¿porque razón? Simple, había un viejo loco obsesionado con la sangre pura y detesta a los muggles y magos nacidos de ellos. Por ejemplo, yo soy metamorfomaga y encima de todo soy de sangre mestiza, mi padre es un mago nacido de muggles y mi madre es una bruja de sangre pura. Me llamo Nymphadora Tonks pero si nadie quiere salir herido lo mejor es que me llamen solamente Tonks, mis padres son Ted Tonks y Andromeda Tonks (Black de soltera)

Asistí a Hogwarts en donde fui seleccionada para la casa Hufflepuff.- que a nadie se le ocurra decir que somos inútiles porque no es verdad), la verdad jamás fui prefecta o la que era la más tranquila porque no era así, no negaré que sacaba buenas calificaciones porque lo necesitaba para donde iba: auror. Desde que era niña ese ha sido mi sueño, convertirme en una auror. Se que soy extremadamente torpe ya que suelo caer y tropezar a cada momento, si bien recuerdo las veces que le romí varias cosas a mamá por mi manía de tropezar, por eso siempre me decía que mejor me sentara a que la comida estuviera lista. En Hogwarts, fui de buen promedio y cuando terminé mi séptimo año, pasé mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S con excelentes calificaciones, las necesarias para entrar a la academia de aurores. Mi mentor: Alastor OjoLoco Moody, muchos dicen que está loco y la verdad... tienen razón, pero conociéndolo bien, no es tan malo, solo que es demasiado estricto y suele fastidiar con su ALERTA PERMANENTE, la verdad no se como lo soporté durante tres años, pero aprendí demasiado de él con sus demasiadas experiencias encerrando mortifagos, no por nada es el auror más temido de mucho tiempo, si es verdad que es demasiado paranoico y toda la cosa. Soy su favorita- aunque no lo acepte en público- y su protegida en el ministerio de magia. Me gradué con demasiados honores y tropiezos también, pero fui una de las mejores en la academia a pesar de que casi repruebo en "Sigilo y Rastreo" por mi enorme manía de caer a cada rato, pero en "Ocultamiento y Disfraz" fui la mejor y sin estudiar por mi habilidad de ser metamorfomaga.

Cuando ingresé al departamento de aurores, creí que la vida de un auror era estar en misiones peligrosas y suicidas ¿y que fue lo que encontré?, un montón de papeleo inútil sobre mortifagos y todo tipo de cosas que eran demasiado inútiles para mi, pero llamando mi atención, vi el expediente del fugitivo más buscado en todo el mundo mágico y muggle también: Sirius Black, primo de mi madre y por consiguiente mi tío. Lo recuerdo cuando tenía cinco años, él y otros de sus amigos nos visitaban algunas veces, ellos ya estaban en Hogwarts, recuerdo perfectamente a uno de ellos, era alto con el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos miel, recuerdo que siempre tenía un chocolate en la mano, pero lo malo es que no recuerdo su nombre, jamás lo volví a ver, pero con el tiempo se fue quedando entre mis recuerdos y continuamos con nuestras vidas por separado, recuerdo que siempre olía a chocolate y sus ojos... creo que me salí del tema. Sirius Black es buscado por asesinar a unos muggles y a un mago, además de haber traicionado a los Potter cosa que yo dudo totalmente, recuerdo que cuando era niña siempre nos hacían reír con sus ocurrencias y demás tonterías o a veces me hacían algunas travesuras y su amigo de ojos miel salía en mi defensa... otra vez me salí del tema y ahora que me doy cuenta ¿porque tengo una sonrisa de boba con esos simples recuerdos?

El año pasado dio inicio a la prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que en ese caso fueron cuatro, porque alguien metió a Harry Potter a el torneo. OjoLoco se fue a Hogwarts a impartir clases de DCAO a los chicos, solo espero que no los asustara con su ojo mágico o su famoso grito de ALERTA PERMANENTE. Pero lo más trágico fue enterarnos de que OjoLoco no era OjoLoco, más bien era un mortifago chiflado que se hizo pasar por él y el verdadero Alastor fue encerrado en un baúl durante nueve largos meses, pobre OjoLoco, recuerdo que regresó el doble de paranoico que antes, asustándose de todo. Mi lugar de auror continuaba con el mismo aburrido papeleo, hasta que un día mi vida cambió completamente...

Me encontraba en mi pequeña oficina ordenando unos papeles que mi bobo jefe Rufus Scrimgeour me había ordenado, estaba tan concentrada en esos papeles- más bien dormía sobre ellos- que no escuché a OjoLoco entrar

-NYMPHADORA- la amable voz de OjoLoco me hizo brincar y me caí al suelo- ¿que haces en el suelo

-Merlín OjoLoco me asustaste- dije levantándome- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Te veré en el Caldero Chorreante a las seis en punto- dijo OjoLoco- y no llegues tarde

-De acuerdo- a veces odio el misterio de él, OjoLoco gruñó y se retiró. Continué en mi papeleo aburrido hasta que por fin dieron las seis de la tarde. Dejé los malditos papeles y me aparecí justo en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, ahí estaba OjoLoco y con otro mago que reconocí en seguida: Kingsley Shacklebolt

-Por fín llegas Nymphadora- dijo Alastor- ¿porque tardaste tanto?

-Pero si son las seis con un minuto- dije divertida, pero al ver su mirada guardé silencio

-Ahora que estamos aquí tengo que hacerles una propuesta- dijo OjoLoco, nos sentamos en una mesa que fue la más apartada del lugar y puso un sinfín de hechizos de silencio- ¿ustedes creen en lo que dice Dumbledore?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunté

-Sobre lo que dice que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha regresado- dijo OjoLoco

-Pero por supuesto que le creo- dije rápidamente- viniendo de Dumbledore no podría desconfiar de él, al igual que Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por su causa

-Yo creo que Tonks tiene razón- dijo Kingsley- De que Quien Ustedes Saben ha regresado, ese momento era de suponerse algún día

-Eso era lo único que quería escuchar- dijo OjoLoco- hace más de quince años Dumbledore fundó una asociación secreta llamada la Orden del Fénix, ahora con el regreso de Ya Saben Quien, busca más reclutas así que...- esperé impaciente ¿acaso dirá lo que quiero que diga?- ¿Quieren unirse a la Orden?- eso significaba una cosa demasiado importante para mi: por fin tendría una misión verdadera

-Pero claro que por supuesto acepto- dije como si me propusieran matrimonio

-Yo igual acepto entrar- dijo Kingsley

-Muy bien, ahora; la primer reunión de la Orden es en diez minutos así que hay que darnos prisa

-¿Y porque nos dices ahora OjoLoco?- pregunté

-No hagas preguntas Nymphadora- rodé los ojos- vamos

Aparecimos en Londres y caminamos un poco, había un barrio por así llamarlo lleno de casas enormes y horribles, con un horrendo olor a basura por todo el lugar

-Lean esto en silencio y memoricen- dijo OjoLoco dándonos un papel

El cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place- reconocí la letra: era la de Dumbledore

-Aquí dice el número doce- dije mirando hacia el frente- pero solo veo el once y trece

-Recuerda lo que acabas de leer- dijo Alastor. Cerré los ojos y frente a mi fue apareciendo en frente una casa igual de espantosa que las demás. Sin esperar indicaciones, me acerqué a la puerta- Nymphadora no toques el...- pero ya no lo escuché porque ya había tocado el timbre y a los pocos segundos se escucharon unos horribles gritos de mujer- el timbre Nymphadora

-Lo siento- dije apenada- pero no dijiste nada al principio- la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció un hombre con el cabello negro, largo y unos hermosos ojos grises, era por supuesto Sirius Black

-Les había dicho que no tocaran el timbre- dijo algo molesto pero de pronto su expresión cambió- ¿tú quien eres hermosa?- dijo en un tono ¿coqueto? ¡Merlín! Mi propio tío coqueteandome

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones y entremos ahora- dijo OjoLoco. Sirius dio un respingo y se hizo a un lado- por cierto ella es Nymphadora Tonks... tu sobrina

-¿Nymphy? ¿Tonkis?- dijo Sirius sorprendido- ¿eres tú?- yo asentí- Por Merlín le coquetee a mi sobrina

-Muy bien- dijo OjoLoco- ¿y los demás?

-Llegarán en cualquier momento- dijo Sirius- Hola Kingsley ¿por fín me atraparás?

-Estoy más lejos de lo que crees Black- dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa

-Caminemos hacia donde será la primer reunión- dijo OjoLoco- y no toquen nada- creo que por alguna razón eso iba para mi.

Iba demasiado embobada viendo los horribles adornos y retratos de la casa que de pronto !PUM!

-Tonks- dijo OjoLoco enojado

Caí al suelo por tropezar. Miré a mi alrededor y vi algo que parecía una horrible pierna de troll, me levanté y nuevamente los gritos se comenzaron a escuchar. Un horrendo retrato de una mujer apareció gritando

-MALDITOS SANGRE SUCIAS- gritaba la mujer horrible- LARGO DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES- Sirius hacía lo posible por tapar el retrato pero no funcionaba. De pronto apareció otra persona corriendo y juntos lograron cerrar el retrato con unas cortinas. Miré a la otra persona, tenía el cabello castaño, volteó su cara y distinguí sus ojos color miel. A pesar de tener unas cuantas cicatrices en su rostro o el cabello con algunas canas, debo decir que no estaba del todo mal

-Lo siento- dije únicamente

-No pasa nada- dijo Sirius

-Debes ser la nueva recluta de OjoLoco- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño sonriendo amablemente

-Emm... si- no se porque pero me sentía nerviosa- son Nymphadora Tonks... pero solo dime Tonks

-Un gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano que no dudé en aceptarla y sentí un extraño cosquilleo- me llamo Remus Lupin- sonrió una vez más y se fue junto con Sirius

Así que Remus Lupin... ¡Interesante! Creo que será un nombre que no olvidaré en mucho tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

**_Primera Reunión de la Orden del Fénix_**

 **La primer reunión comenzaría en cualquier momento, Dumbledore nos presentaría a Kingsley y a mi como los nuevos integrantes de la Orden. Dumbledore llegó poco después de aquella interesante presentación con cierta persona de bonitos ojos miel, no se porque pero siento que lo he visto antes. Nos dirigimos hacia una puerta, yo seguí a Sirius y a Remus, entramos a lo que parecía la cocina de la casa en donde había varias personas, principalmente una familia de pelirrojos que reconocí enseguida: eran los Weasley y lo se porque fui amiga de Bill y Charlie.**

 **Nos sentamos en una enorme mesa de aquella horrible casa y casualmente quedé frente a él... frente a Remus. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos momentos y me dedicó una sonrisa ¡Qué linda sonrisa! Pero para mi desgracia volteó hacia donde estaba Dumbledore y ya no me hizo caso, pero yo no dejaba de mirarlo; tenía el cabello castaño y algunas canas, con algunas cicatrices en su rostro y el porque de ellas me hace pensar que es el hombre más interesante que haya conocido en mi vida; de reojo seguí admirándolo... observándolo y sinceramente era el hombre más hermoso que haya visto en mis 22 años de vida.**

 **Desearía que fuese el mismo que me regalaba chocolates cuando nos visitaba en casa ya que son tan parecidos principalmente por sus ojos que son tan hermosos pero veo algo que indudablemente es tristeza y dolor, pero como soy Nymphadora Tonks descubriré que es lo que tiene**

 **-¿Qué opina señorita Tonks?- la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió mis hermosos pensamientos**

 **-Lo siento profesor- dije apenada- pero me distraje un poco- Dumbledore sonrió y de reojo miró a Remus, a veces olvido que Dumbledore es experto en oclumancia**

 **-No me extraña que sigas siendo la misma despistada y torpe- escuché una fría voz que en cinco maravillosos años no había escuchado**

 **-Que gusto verlo profesor Snape- dije irónicamente**

 **-Cuidado de como tratas a mi sobrina- dijo Sirius molesto**

 **-Señores por favor- dijo Dumbledore- lo entiendo, ella es nueva en la Orden así que dije que las guardias serán por pareja ¿está de acuerdo señorita Tonks?**

 **-Por supuesto profesor- dije animadamente, solo rogaba que no me tocara con el pelos** **grasientos**

 **-Tú no puedes salir Sirius- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- hasta que tu nombre quede limpio de toda culpa- Sirius bajó la mano con la boca entre abierta y visiblemente molesto**

 **-Ahora escuchen- dijo OjoLoco- las guardias se harán en diferentes puntos, como es la casa de los tíos de Potter y las casas de varios mortifagos y como Albus lo dijo serán en parejas, los profesores McGonagall y Snape regresarán a Hogwarts- OjoLoco nos dio un discurso sobre el cuidado que teníamos que tener para vigilar, principalmente con los mortifagos, que se tendrían que usar disfraces utilizando la varita o poción multijugos, yo sonreí arrogantemente porque no necesitaba nada de eso debido a mi hermosa habilidad**

 **-Las guardias quedarán así- dijo OjoLoco:**

 ***Kingsley/Arthur**

 ***Diggle/Hestia**

 ***Mundungus/Arabella Figg**

 ***Emmeline/Podmore**

 ***Alastor/Doge**

 ***Bill/Fleur**

 ***Remus/Tonks**

 **Sentí que mi cabello cambiaba de mil colores al escuchar con quien me tocaba mi primera guardia, me sentía tan feliz que me pondría a gritar como loca pero como había mucha gente, decidí sonreír levemente. Miré a Remus nuevamente y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, fue tan hermoso cuando me volvió a sonreír. Sin saberlo me sonrojé un poco ¿será que me enamoré? No, espero que no**

 **-La primera guardia será de Lupin y Tonks mañana mismo en casa de Potter- dijo OjoLoco- ¿hay algo que quieran decir?**

 **-No nada- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo**

 **-Eso sería todo- dijo Dumbledore- buenas noches y se retiró y tras de él salieron McGonagall y Snape**

 **Poco a poco la casa se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedamos Sirius, Remus y yo**

 **-Sobrina querida- la voz de Sirius llamó mi atención- ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte?**

 **-Si, fueron demasiados años- le dije sonriendo- la verdad yo si creo que seas inocente tío**

 **-Gracias Tonks- me dijo sonriendo- pero lo peor es que tengo que estar aquí adentro**

 **-Sirius ya hemos hablado contigo sobre eso- dijo Remus y lo miré con atención- no puedes arriesgarte a que el ministerio te atrape y te envíe a azkaban nuevamente**

 **-Si ya lo se- dijo algo molesto- pero simplemente me siento inútil aquí**

 **-Cambiemos el tema- dije al ver que todo se encontraba algo tenso- ¿que hay de cenar?**

 **-Eres toda una Black- dijo Sirius- pero tienes razón que habrá de comer ¡Kreacher!- un elfo arrugado y de ojos rojos apareció de repente mirando a Sirius**

 **-Diga amo- dijo el elfo con una reverencia- ese traidor de la sangre ordenando al viejo Kreacher y con ese híbrido rondando la casa**

 **-Cállate y prepara algo de cenar sin envenenarnos- dijo Sirius molesto, el elfo lo miró con odio pero hizo una reverencia- por cierto ella es Nymphadora Tonks**

 **-Y ahí está esa sangre sucia hija de la traidora de la sangre- dijo Kreacher en voz baja, yo levanté una ceja**

 **-Cierra la boca- dijo Sirius- y te advierto que también es una Black**

 **-Lo que diga el amo- dijo con otra reverencia- pero esa sangre sucia no le ordenará el viejo Kreacher**

 **-Cállate y has lo que te digo- dijo Sirius, el elfo lo miró con odio, dijo un terrible insulto y desapareció- lo siento mucho sobrina- dijo Sirius**

 **-No te preocupes- dije aún algo sorprendida**

 **-Desde que llegamos aquí no ha dejado de insultarnos- dijo Remus**

 **-Te dijo amo- le dije- ¿en donde estamos exactamente**

 **-Esta sobrina querida- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa irónica- es la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black o como a mi me gusta llamarla: la casa de la esclavitud- Sirius soltó una risa amarga pero Remus y yo no reímos ni un poco- pero en fin pasemos a la mesa- el elfo nos sirvió un plato de sopa que Sirius se encargó exhaustivamente que no estuviera envenenado y cuando dijo que era seguro comerla, lo hicimos, no estaba nada mal, pero recordé que tenía demasiada hambre.**

 **Terminamos de comer y nos sirvió una taza de chocolate. Platicamos de diversas cosas, entre ellas sobre sus años de Hogwarts y sus travesuras, lo que me hizo recordar algunas mías, siempre coincidían con respecto a Snape**

 **La noche se pasó rápidamente y cuando me fijé eran las doce de la noche y era bastante tarde, vivía yo sola en un departamento en el centro de Londres pero con estos tiempos ya no es muy seguro**

 **-Ya es tarde tengo que irme- dije levantándome de mi silla- gracias por la comida**

 **-No agradezcas sobrina- dijo Sirius- pero no es muy seguro que te vayas sola... ¿Remus, podrías acompañarla por favor?- mi corazón comenzó a saltar agradablemente. Lo miré y al final asintió**

 **-Claro- dijo Remus- pero solo si a ella no le molesta**

 **-No... para nada- dije algo nerviosa- ¿nos vamos?**

 **-Si claro- me dijo. Me despedí de Sirius y me guiñó un ojo ¿que me habrá querido decir?**

 **-Nos vemos mañana tío- dije- le diré a mi madre que tengo noticias sobre ti, se pondrá muy contenta**

 **-Gracias sobrina hasta mañana- le di un beso en su mejilla y fui con Remus a la puerta de la entrada. Salimos y nos quedamos en silencio y yo la verdad no sabía porque seguíamos parados**

 **-¿En donde vives Tonks?- me preguntó Remus y casi me golpee la frente**

 **-Oh si- dije despertando- lo siento**

 **-Toma mi mano- sentí que me sonrojaba totalmente- para aparecernos claro- desilusionada porque esperaba otra respuesta, tomé su mano y usando la aparición conjunta llegamos al frente de mi casa**

 **-Aquí es- le dije- muchas gracias Remus**

 **-No agradezcas Tonks- me dijo sonriendo, no se que cosa pero me sentía demasiado bien con una especie de calor, hasta que me di cuenta que todavía estábamos tomados de la mano, lentamente nos separamos de las manos. Sentí que se puso algo nervioso y lentamente se acercó a mi como temiendo que lo rechazara, solamente me dejé llevar percibiendo un familiar aroma a chocolate que de algún lugar ya lo había vivido, hasta que sentí sus labios en mi mejilla- hasta mañana Tonks**

 **-Hasta mañana Remus- dije, sonrió una vez más y desapareció, entré a mi casa con una mano en mi mejilla. Inconscientemente suspiré y me puse mi pijama pensando en cierta persona de ojos miel hasta que me quedé dormida con un solo nombre en mi cabeza: Remus Lupin sin imaginar que mi cabello tomaría otro color que cambiaría mi vida totalmente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_La Primer Guardia_**

Un capítulo más... muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ;)

Espero que no sea demasiado aburrido el capítulo

 **En toda la noche, no podía dormir muy bien pensando en la guardia que tendría el día de mañana sobre todo con cierta personita que me impactó desde el primer instante en que lo vi. Siempre he dicho que mi vida sentimental ha sido un completo asco porque no me ha ido bien en mis pocas relaciones sentimentales, por eso y por una difícil experiencia decidí no confiar en los hombres. Pero ese hombre, Remus me ha cambiado por completo a tan solo un día de conocerlo.**

 **Sirius dice que es su amigo... ¿y si es la misma persona que conocí hace muchos años? Sería lo mejor de mi vida, pero para eso tendré que esperar hasta mañana**

 **Debo admitirlo: lo soñé, lo hice y la verdad fue lo más hermoso del mundo. Habría sido un bonito sueño de no ser por mi tonto despertador muggle que me indicaba que tenía que ir a trabajar al ministerio, ahora con la Orden tendré mucho más trabajo y casi no tendré tiempo para mi, pero solo espero que tenga sus recompensas como la destrucción de Voldemort**

 **Lo primero que hice al levantarme fue mirarme en el espejo, no es que sea fanática de la vanidad porque no es así, pero algo llamó mi atención totalmente: mi cabello tenía un curioso color rosa, era un tipo rosa chicle, extraño ¿no cree? Pero debo decir que me gusta mucho el color, quizá lo deje así por un buen tiempo ¿enserio, Remus será el causante de ese color? Me queda mucho tiempo para averiguarlo**

 **Me vestí y arreglé para ir al ministerio de magia en donde el ministro Fudge está de lo más paranoíco ya que no cree en Harry y Dumbledore con respecto a Voldemort de que ha regresado, la verdad siempre he opinado que es un completo idiota**

 **-Hola Tonks- me saludó Kingsley**

 **-¿Qué tal Kingsley?- lo saludé, no se veía muy contento- ¿pasa algo?**

 **-Dolores Umbridge te necesita en su oficina- dijo Kingsley**

 **-De acuerdo- dije de mala gana, la verdad odio a esa maldita cara de sapo. Me dirijo hacia su oficina y al entrar casi me desmayo de lo espantosa que es esa "oficina"**

 **Toda, absolutamente toda la oficina pintada de un rosa espantoso, no es como mi cabello por supuesto; los muebles son del mismo color rosa chillón horrible y espantoso, las paredes tienen unos platos con los gatos más horribles que he visto en mi vida. Cuando vi los gatos me acordé de Filch, el conserje fracasado de Hogwarts que cuidaba a su fea gata la señora Norris más que a su vida. Me imagino que si esos dos se conocieran, se irían a un cuarto oscuro a hablar de gatos toda una noche.**

 **Yo solo deseaba que su discurso durara lo más rápido posible, cuando estuve ahí cambié mi cabello de color a uno violeta porque con el rosa me sentía parte de su decoración**

 **-Kingsley me dijo que quería hablar usted conmigo- le dije a Umbridge, ella soltó una risita estúpida como respuesta**

 **-Si querida- ese querida se escuchó más falso que la magia de Filch- quería hablar precisamente con usted porque necesito hacerle unas preguntas**

 **-¿Usted dirá?- le dije, ella con otra tonta sonrisa suya, me dijo que tomara asiento**

 **-¿Gustas una taza de té?- me preguntó con "amabilidad"**

 **-Si claro- dije, sabía perfectamente que haría esta bruja y como no quiero levantar sospechas acepté la taza. Ella misma se encargó de prepararla, después me entregó la taza; pero como soy una auror me di cuenta que tenía veritaserum**

 **-Bebe querida- dijo Umbridge, yo sonreí y fingí que tomaba el té, por supuesto ella es algo estúpida y su sonrisa se hizo enorme, así parecía un sapo a punto de croar- ahora ¿sabes donde está Sirius Black?- de acuerdo eso provocó que casi me atragantara realmente**

 **-Disculpe usted madame subsecretaria- dije lo más educadamente que pude**

 **-Si querida- dijo con esa maldita sonrisita- ¿sabes donde está Sirius Black?- yo "bebí" de la taza mientras ella sonreía aún más**

 **-No, no lo se- dije totalmente segura, usé la oclumancia solo en caso de que ella supiera legeremancia, pero afortunadamente no la sabe usar**

 **-Muy bien- dijo algo decepcionada- supongo que tú conoces a Remus Lupin- lo dijo con una extraña mueca de disgusto y ¿miedo?**

 **-¿Porque la pregunta?- dije**

 **-Como tú sabes querida- dijo ella- he redactado una ley anti hombres lobos y por supuesto que el licántropo Lupin representa un peligro- eso provocó que casi se me cayera la taza de las manos: Remus es un hombre lobo. Quizá a eso se deba esa triste mirada en esos hermosos ojos- y por supuesto todos los de su especie deben ser eliminados**

 **-¿Y eso porque?- pregunté sin darme cuenta de que las puntas de mi cabello violeta se convertían en rojo por el enojo**

 **-Porque es un híbrido querida- dijo ella- y los híbridos no merecen estar en la sociedad mágica- creo que resaltó demasiado la palabra "híbrido" y me miró de fea manera, o sea que según ella, yo también debo ser eliminada**

 **-Bueno madame subsecretaria, si eso es todo me retiro- le dije con una sonrisa falsa como la de ella, un espantoso gato maulló y la sapo volteó, en ese momento apunté rápidamente con mi varita hacia la taza de té y dije "evanesco"**

 **-Puedes retirarte- dijo ella, la miré con ganas de asesinarla, pero ella soltó otra risa tonta y eso me enojó más**

 **Salí de su horrible oficina echando chispas, pero después de lo que dijo sobre Remus me puso al doble de furiosa, llevaré un solo día de conocerlo, pero él no es así como los describen las estúpidas personas prejuiciosas**

 **-Nymphadora- la voz de OjoLoco me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿dónde demonios estabas?**

 **-Con Umbridge- dije de mala gana- voy a preguntarte algo**

 **-¿Qué es Nymphadora?- dijo OjoLoco**

 **-¿Es cierto que Remus es un hombre lobo?- solté de golpe y él guardó silencio- bueno, ese silencio me demuestra que es cierto**

 **-Escuchame bien Nymphadora- dijo OjoLoco- no quiero que lo juzgues solo porque lo escuchaste de otra persona**

 **-Yo no lo hago Alastor- le dije- no creo que sea algún inconveniente de que él tenga esa enfermedad, se que Dumbledore confía demasiado en él, así que por lo tanto yo lo haré. Pero solo tenía que preguntarte para saber que el sapo no mentía**

 **-Muy bien Nymphadora- rodé los ojos al escuchar ese Nymphadora- ahora vuelve a tu trabajo porque tu primer guardia con Lupin será a las siete de la noche**

 **Mi primer guardia a las siete, por lo tanto tenía que darme prisa, miré el reloj y eran las diez de la mañana, lo que significaba un largo día de aburrido papeleo y cosas inútiles. El idiota de Scrimgeour que es mi jefe del departamento de aurores, fue a verme para ver que pasaba con el caso de Sirius. Kingsley se encargó de decir que mi tío ahora andaba dandose un paseo por el Tíbet. Salí a comer y de nuevo al trabajo. A las seis y media era mi hora de salida hasta que...**

 **-Nymphadora- me habló Scrimgeour- ¿a donde va?**

 **-Bueno señor- dije haciendo énfasis en esa palabra- mi hora de trabajo ya terminó**

 **-¿Y hacia donde se dirige?- me preguntó, yo levanté una ceja**

 **-Hacia mi casa por supuesto- le dije- ¿hacia que otro lado podría ir?**

 **-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- me dijo, lo miré una vez más- tenga cuidado Nymphadora- ignoré el Nymphadora y salí del lugar.**

 **Para evitar sospechas decidí aparecerme en mi departamento porque no iba a ir a mi primer guardia con mi ropa de auror. Kingsley me dijo que mejor fuera como si fuera una muggle, por lo que elegí ropa de muggle que consistió en un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga corta porque la verdad hacía demasiado calor en estos tiempos.**

 **Suerte que tengo familia muggle y no estoy tan perdida en cuestiones de moda. Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, así que me aparecí cerca de Grimmauld Place, pensé en la dirección y afortunadamente no olvidé tocar con la varita**

 **-Sobrina- Sirius abrió la puerta con una sonrisa- ¿que tal?**

 **-Hola tío- lo saludé- todo bien gracias**

 **-Excelente sobrina- dijo Sirius- ¿lista para tu primer guardia?**

 **-Demasiado lista- le dije**

 **-Muy bien, Remus bajará en poco tiempo, ya estaba listo desde hace rato- me dijo Sirius con una extraña mirada que no comprendí. Pasé a la sala en donde tomé asiento en un sofá y esperar, momentos después bajó alguien y ese alguien era Remus**

 **-Hola Tonks- me saludó, en cuanto lo vi, casi se me cae la baba y entendí el porque de la expresión de Sirius hacia mi, creo que se burlaba de mi o algo parecido**

 **La verdad él si se tomó en serio la parte de vestirse como muggle; llevaba una camisa blanca con pantalón negro y ¡por amor a Merlín! Se veía mucho más joven que nunca. En resumen se veía lindo, guapo, sexy, tierno y todos los sinónimos posibles y además ese cuerpo de tentación...**

 **-Sobrina... amigo- Sirius me sacó de mis pervertidos pensamientos- ¿están bien los dos?**

 **-¿Eh?- dijimos Remus y yo al mismo tiempo**

 **-Que si están bien- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa medio burlona**

 **-Si todo bien- dijo Remus- ¿Tonks, nos vamos?**

 **-Si vamos- le dije. Después de recomendarle a Sirius muchas veces que no se le ocurriera alguna estupidez, salimos de Grimmauld Place**

 **-Iremos a Privet Drive- me dijo, me ofreció su brazo y aparecimos en una calle donde había casas exageradamente decoradas y ordenadas**

 **-Que lugar tan escalofriante- dije, me miró extrañado- me refiero a que son exageradamente ordenados. Si te soy sincera yo no soy tan ordenada- él sonrió y caminamos hacia una casa que decía número 4- ¿aquí vive Harry?**

 **-Si aquí es- me dijo- debe de estar furioso por no tener noticias**

 **-Es cierto- le dije- ¿como conociste a Harry?**

 **-Lo conocí cuando era un bebé- me dijo- pero cuando murieron James y Lily por órdenes de Dumbledore tuve que alejarme de él- hizo una mueca amarga- intenté quedarme con Harry pero no aceptaron que me quedara con él por...- guardó silencio**

 **-¿Porque Remus?- pregunté**

 **-Por... por nada- dijo nervioso**

 **-Dilo Remus- le dije, ya sabía la verdad por culpa de la maldita bruja esa pero prefería escucharlo de él. Me miró directamente a los ojos, nuevamente pude ver tristeza e inconscientemente tomé su mano**

 **-Está bien- me dijo- te diré algo que es muy difícil para mi... entiendo que después de esto quieras alejarte de mi**

 **-No tendría porque- le dije**

 **-Si... si hay una razón- guardó silencio- Tonks yo... yo soyunhombrelobo- comencé a reír levemente y él me miró confundido**

 **-Lo siento Remus- le dije- pero no te entendí nada**

 **-Una vez más- me dijo sin sonreír y yo también borré mi sonrisa- yo... soy un hombre lobo**

 **-¿Y luego?- dije, él me miró sorprendido**

 **-Acabo de decirte que soy y tú solamente dices ¿y luego?- me dijo un poco molesto**

 **-No se porque te comportas así- le dije- tú no creo que seas como los demás ¿o si? Remus... yo ya lo sabía- él me miró- la tonta de Umbridge me lo dijo**

 **-Esa maldita bruja- dijo molesto y claro que tiene motivos para enojarse**

 **-Lo se es horrible- le dije- pero como sea eso no cambia nada ¿o si?- él negó algo inseguro- claro que no cambia nada, además, solo ocurre una vez al mes ¿cierto?- asintió una vez- no dejes que eso te perjudique ¿está claro?**

 **-Gracias Tonks- me abrazó y yo no dudé ni cinco segundos en corresponder**

 **-No agradezcas- le dije sonriendo bobamente... ¡Oh no esa sonrisa!**

 **-¿Amigos?- me extendió su mano sonriendo y mirándome directo a los ojos**

 **-Amigos- le dije tomando su mano nuevamente**

 **Lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de una cosa... me había enamorado perdidamente de Remus y por nada del mundo cambiaría eso jamás.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nymphadora o Dora_**

 **Gracias a aquellas personitas que han comentado**

 **Muchas gracias, espero y los comentarios aumenten al igual que las lecturas**

 **/**

 **Si lo se, es demasiado rápido para decirlo pero era verdad, me había enamorado de ese hombre sin siquiera imaginarlo. Se que ha pasado un día pero dicen que existe el amor a primera vista**

 **Ahora lo que más me gustaría es poder decir que me corresponde**

 **-Ahora Nymphadora- Remus me sacó de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera repliqué cuando me llamó Nymphadora- se que eres una auror- yo asentí- pero aún hay muchas cosas que no conozco de ti**

 **-Bueno en Hogwarts fui una Hufflepuff- comencé- y ni se te ocurra decir que somos inútiles porque eso no es cierto**

 **-Yo no pensaba decir nada de eso Tonks- dijo Remus- yo siempre pensé que Hufflepuff era una casa en donde estaban los mejores y en donde no los juzgan por lo que son- suspiró un poco**

 **-Bueno, perdón que lo diga pero las demás casas solo siguen sus estúpidos estereotipos para elegir a sus estudiantes ¿no lo crees?- lo miré a los ojos, parecía meditar la respuesta**

 **-Si quizá tienes razón- me dijo- siempre las casas tendrán una regla para aplicar. Me sorprende que yo haya sido un Gryffindor, jamás me sentí digno de pertenecer a esa casa**

 **-Pero tú si eres valiente- dije de pronto- eres demasiado valiente y eso quiere decir que has soportado cada una de las lunas llenas a lo largo de tu vida**

 **-No es tan fácil Tonks- me dijo viendo a un punto muerto- han sido demasiados años y bueno... aquí estoy aún**

 **-¿Desde cuando eres un hombre lobo...?- me regañé mentalmente al haber preguntado eso- lo siento Remus no debí preguntar eso soy una tonta**

 **-No te preocupes y claro que no eres una tonta- me miró a los ojos- no digas eso, te diré desde cuando- me dijo con la mirada baja y eso me hizo sentir mucho peor- fue cuando tenía casi cinco años, mi padre había ofendido a Greyback- abrí los ojos horrorizada- y bueno, él siempre ronda a sus víctimas y una luna llena forzó la puerta donde yo dormía y me mordió**

 **-Lo siento mucho Remus- dije soltando algunas lágrimas**

 **-Durante muchos años no supe quien me había atacado, creí que lo había hecho porque cuando es luna llena, uno pierde la consciencia de lo que hace, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que ese no fue el caso- guardó silencio- en esos tiempos, la actividad oscura era demasiada y continuamente nos teníamos que cambiar de casa porque podrían darse cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento. Algunas personas que se enteraban de mi condición me rechazaban por lo mismo**

 **-Pues que personas tan estúpidas- dije de pronto y me miró sorprendido- no puedo creer que solo vean en ti el lobo y no vean la persona que eres, no te conozco de mucho tiempo pero se que eres una excelente persona... yo jamás te rechazaría Remus- espero no poder hablado de más... o a lo mejor si**

 **-Gra...gracias Tonks- me dijo, yo sonreí y lo miré a sus ojos. Como lo dije, yo nunca lo rechazaría, pero mi pregunta es ¿él me rechazaría a mi?**

 **Me miró y sonrió, lentamente puso su mano en mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, como lo dije, tal vez espera que lo rechace o algo así, yo cerré los ojos y después sentí un beso en mi frente, eso me hizo sonreír más**

 **-Lindo cabello Tonks- me dijo, miré mi cabello y era ese extraño rosa que había tenido en la mañana**

 **-Gracias- le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, ¡por Merlín!, ¿acaso estoy coqueteandole? Sentí un calor que por supuesto nada tenía que ver con el clima de esos momentos**

 **-¿Quieres Tonks?- preguntó sacando una barra de chocolate**

 **-Claro que si- dije como niña chiquita, sonrió una vez más, partió la mitad de la barra y me la ofreció- gracias- comencé a comer el chocolate**

 **-Recuerdo cuando tenías cinco años- me dijo y casi me atraganto con el chocolate- siempre que te visitabamos no perdías una oportunidad para robarme chocolate- abrí los ojos totalmente**

 **-¿Eras... eras tú?- pregunté casi ahogandome**

 **-Claro- me dijo- creí que me recordabas- ¡Por Merlín! Después de tantos años lo vuelvo a ver, aunque a nadie se lo dije, él siempre fue el amor de mi vida, el amor de mi infancia y hasta de mi adultez, así como lo será de mi vejez o hasta que la muerte nos separe (o ni la misma muerte) y ahora que lo vuelvo a ver, ni loca lo dejo ir nuevamente**

 **-No me lo esperaba- dije sorprendida- ¿porque dejaron de vernos?**

 **-Por la Orden del Fénix- me dijo- era demasiado arriesgado, además tus padres te tenían a ti, eras una niña aún**

 **-Pero ¿porque no nos volvimos a ver después de que Voldemort cayera la primera vez?- pregunté- ¿o acaso estás casado?- soltó una risa algo irónica**

 **-No Tonks, no estoy casado- en mi interior respiré aliviada, el saber que nadie tenía a MI Remus ¿desde cuando era mío? Desde que lo conocí- ¿quién querría casarse con alguien como yo? Las pocas mujeres al saber de mi condición se alejaban de mi, como podrían estar con un mounstro**

 **-Escuchame bien Lupin- dije molesta- tú no eres ningún monstruo y esas estúpidas mujeres no saben el hombre que perdieron y ni siquiera la luna llena me hará cambiar de opinión- me miró y sonrió**

 **-Gracias otra vez Nymphadora- me dijo**

 **-No me llames Nymphadora- le dije- no me gusta**

 **-¿Porque no?- me preguntó. Si que es bueno para cambiar un tema totalmente- tu nombre es bonito al igual que su significado**

 **-No lo se- dije- mi madre seguramente estaba ebria cuando me puso ese nombre- él por respuesta comenzó a reír- además tu nombre no está nada mal- me miró- no se, se escucha histórico y de misterio... Remus- y a mi me gustan los misterios- que yo sepa, toda la familia Black tiene nombres de estrellas y constelaciones**

 **-Si es verdad- me dijo- tu madre, tu tío y algunas otras personas**

 **-Bellatrix- dijimos al mismo tiempo**

 **-Exacto- me dijo. Sin que nos dieramos cuenta, la primera guardia ya iba a terminar- ¿porque quisiste ser auror?**

 **-Me gusta el riesgo- dije- aunque mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con mi carrera, pero al final pude convencerlos. Yo cuando me obsesiono con algo, no lo suelto hasta que lo logro- yo y mis indirectas**

 **-Es algo peligroso- me dijo- pero demasiado valiente**

 **-Gracias Remus- dije sonriendo**

 **-Y en cuanto a tu nombre podemos cambiarlo si quieres- me dijo y yo reí**

 **-¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?- dije entre risas**

 **-Con tu mismo nombre por supuesto- me dijo y eso me confundió- podríamos ponerte alguna forma de llamarte ¿que tal Nymph?**

 **-No por favor, ese no- dije algo triste, malditos recuerdos**

 **-Lo siento Tonks, creo que eso te trae algún recuerdo malo- me dijo en tono de disculpa**

 **-Si es verdad- dije- pero preferiría no hablar de eso**

 **-De acuerdo Nymphadora... Nymphadora- ¿tanto le gusta repetir mi nombre?- Nym... Dora ¿que tal Dora?**

 **-Bueno debo decir que ese me gusta más- dije sonriendo**

 **-Entonces no creo que te moleste si te digo Dora ¿o si?- me miró**

 **-No, para nada me molestaría- dije y debo decir que ese nombre si me gusta**

 **Continuamos hablando de varias cosas, entre ellas algunas cosas de sus años de Hogwarts, me encantaba las travesuras que le hacían sus amigos a Snape, lo cual me hizo recordar algunas que yo le hice en pociones y como castigo tuve que limpiar las mazmorras y sin magia. Solamente me transformé en él. Todo iba de lo más bonito hasta que llegó Alastor y nos dijo que nuestra guardia había terminado**

 **Decidí ir a Grimmauld Place por unos momentos, para ver como estaba Sirius, por lo visto está furioso y estresado porque no puede salir de el lugar. Remus dice que quiere salir aunque sea en forma de perro, pero Dumbledore no lo deja. Eso lo molesta al doble**

 **-Sobrina ¿porque no te mudas aquí?- me dijo Sirius**

 **-No lo se- dije- no quisiera dejar mi departamento tanto tiempo**

 **-Sobrina, no te haré nada- me dijo riendo- pero estoy un poco solo, no se cuando se vengan a vivir los Weasley y Remus casi no está porque Dumbledore lo manda a misiones**

 **-¿Remus vive aquí?- pregunté**

 **-Pues claro- dijo Sirius- Dumbledore casi lo obligó ¿porque preguntas?**

 **-No por nada- dije- solo me sorprendió**

 **-No te apures sobrina que a los dos nos gustan las mujeres- me puse roja, ni siquiera se me vino a la mente eso que Sirius piensa**

 **-Tú y tus ocurrencias Sirius- dije algo nerviosa- bien, tengo que irme. Mañana vendré**

 **-De acuerdo Tonks- me dijo- nos veremos pronto sobrina**

 **Después de eso aparecí cerca de mi departamento y me preparé para dormir, cinco horas de vigilancia fueron demasiadas, aún más de noche, pero la verdad me sentí feliz de que esa noche fuera a lado de Remus John Lupin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Privet Drive_**

Gracias por leer y comentar

 **Por supuesto con el paso de los días, las guardias fueron haciéndose más constantes, algunas veces me tocaba mi guardia con Bill o Charlie, algunas veces con Hestia Jones que eran de lo más irritantes porque no dejaba de hablar de MI Remus como si ella quisiera algo con él.**

 **Esa noche era luna llena y yo estaba al doble de preocupada, no sabía en donde estaba Remus en esos momentos, si se había lastimado o alguien lo había atacado y mi distracción se daba a notar cuando estaba en mi guardia con OjoLoco vigilando la casa de la familia Crabbe.**

 **-¡Nymphadora!- OjoLoco me sacó de mis distracciones- ¿que demonios te ocurre?**

 **-Lo siento OjoLoco- me disculpé- pero estoy un poco distraída**

 **-Eso lo he notado- me dijo- él estará bien**

 **-¿De... de que hablas?- le pregunté con fingida inocencia**

 **-De Lupin- dijo OjoLoco sorprendiendome- ¿de quien más?**

 **-Si tal vez tengas razón- dije- ¿pero porque le tiene que pasar algo así?**

 **-Eso no tendremos la certeza segura Tonks- me dijo tranquilamente- ha pasado por muchas cosas**

 **-Lo se- dije suspirando y mirando la luna plateada: la luna llena.**

 **Algunos lo ven como algo romántico y hermoso, pero para mi no lo es, ni tampoco para Remus, para él es como un horrible dolor y sufrimiento, convertirse en algo que no es realmente**

 **-¿Cuánto falta para que termine la guardia?- pregunté**

 **-Una hora Nymphadora- dijo OjoLoco- no seas tan impaciente**

 **Bufé exasperada, algo totalmente extraño despertó en mi, una parte de mi quería que estuviera con Remus en estos momentos, estar con él hasta que la luna se vaya y el día llegue, eso era lo que más quería en este momento, tal vez con un poco de inteligencia podría preguntarle a Sirius en donde estaba sin tener que ser demasiado obvia, porque a veces dice o nos mira de alguna manera que me pone totalmente nerviosa.**

 **Afortunadamente la guardia terminó y rápidamente me dirigí hacia Grimmauld Place, toqué la puerta con la varita, eran las dos de la mañana y sinceramente no me importó que despertara a Sirius, por supuesto que después me regañaría por despertarlo ya que él es demasiado especial para que lo despierten**

 **-Hola Tonks ¿que haces aquí?- Sirius se asomó por la puerta- pasa**

 **-¿Dónde está Remus?- pregunté directamente y sin responder a su saludo, después me di cuenta que había hablado de más**

 **-¿Disculpa?- me preguntó con una ceja levantada y yo me maldije internamente**

 **-Hoy es luna llena tío- dije exasperada- ¿está bien?**

 **-Si eso creo- dijo Sirius- de hecho se transformó aquí en el sótano, dijo que hasta que los Weasley vivan aquí que eso será en un par de días**

 **-¿Puedo... puedo verlo?- pregunté, ya no me importaba si comenzaba a burlarse**

 **-Claro sobrina- me dijo- no te preocupes, tomó la poción, está atrás de la puerta**

 **-Gracias Sirius- lo abracé**

 **-No agradezcas Tonks- me dijo con una sonrisa- posiblemente esté durmiendo en este momento**

 **Me dirigí hacia donde estaba él, mi corazón latía con fuerza, algo me decía que me necesitaba en esos momentos tan difíciles para él. ¿porque hago esto? Es demasiado sencillo de explicar: lo amo, lo amo como no creí amar alguien en mi vida, por eso lo hago, ya lo admití al menos para mi, LO AMO.**

 **Entré a el sótano, estaba lleno de polvo y con algunos objetos que se veían que eran tenebrosos (típico de la mayoría de la familia Black), en una cama ahí estaba Remus. Estaba transformado en lobo por supuesto. Tenía el pelaje café claro, estaba dormido en esos momentos, pude distinguir que en las sábanas había un poco de sangre, seguramente él se las había provocado**

 **-Remus- hablé sin miedo porque la verdad no le tenía nada de miedo- aquí estoy- el lobo levantó la cabeza, distinguí sus ojos, eran los mismos ojos miel que tanto amo. Me acerqué a él y toqué su pelaje que era tan suave- yo estoy aquí Remus... te amo, no me importa en que te transformes cada mes, eso no me va a detener- me dormí abrazada a él, la verdad era demasiado tarde y el sueño me ganaba a todo momento en la guardia, él no era para nada peligroso y parecía un tierno cachorro, sonreí al pensar en eso, poco a poco me quedé profundamente dormida y a pesar de que estaba transformado, percibí un olor a chocolate**

 **Desperté y por un segundo no me ubiqué en que parte del mundo estaba yo, de algo estaba segura: esa no era mi casa, lentamente me fui levantando y me di cuenta que estaba cubierta por una delgada sábana, Remus no estaba conmigo, yo solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que sus heridas no hayan sido demasiadas. Salí del sótano y me dirigí hacia la cocina, no sería extraño para mi si Sirius ya estuviera ahí**

 **-Buenos días sobrina- apareció Sirius con una taza de café- ¿que tal Lunático de noche?**

 **-Se quedó dormido- dije- pero cuando yo desperté, él ya no estaba**

 **-Me dijo que le extrañó que aparecieras ahí- me dijo riendo burlonamente- tranquila, él mismo curó sus heridas y ya está bien, en este momento supongo que se ha de estar bañando- me sonrojé por un momento al imaginarlo sin camisa- sobrina ¿no me digas que te lo imaginaste dándose un baño?- me dijo con burla**

 **-¿Qué...?- me puse mucho más roja- ¿que cosas dices Sirius?- dije nerviosamente- claro... claro que no, iré... iré a esperarlo en la sala ¿está bien?- como rayo me dirigí hacia la sala de la casa intentando quitar el calor que sentía en mi cuerpo, pero una maldita voz (casualmente con la voz de Sirius) se empezó a escuchar en mi mente**

 ** _-No me digas que no te gustaría verlo como fue traído al mundo_**

 ** _-No... no claro que no- me respondí no tan convencida_**

 ** _-¿Sabes algo? Acaba de pasar luna llena, no creo que a él le moleste que hagas una visita a su cuarto_**

 _ **-Déjame en paz- me regañé mentalmente**_

 ** _-Como quieras. Pero algo si te digo, intenta tener un lindo color de cabello porque ahí viene_**

 **Miré hacia la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba Remus, se veía un poco cansado pero aún así tenía una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-Hola Dora- me saludó y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba**

 **-Hola Remus- dije lo más sonriente que pude- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Si gracias- me dijo- por cierto, gracias por estar en la noche conmigo**

 **-No te preocupes- le dije- eres mi amigo y no te iba a dejar solo**

 **-Se que pulgoso pudo haberme hecho compañía pero no quise- me dijo Remus**

 **-Lo importante es que no te hiciste daño- dije**

 **-Por cierto- cambió el tema- hoy no podremos hacer guardia en casa de Harry**

 **-¿Porque?- pregunté, mataría a OjoLoco y a todos los que tuvieron que ver algo en eso**

 **-Me acabo de recuperar y además OjoLoco y Kingsley harían guardia- dijo Remus**

 **-Entiendo- dije- por cierto ¿cuando llegan los Weasley?- pregunté**

 **-Creo que hoy o mañana, no estoy seguro, pero tenemos que ir por una de las amigas de Harry: Hermione- dijo Remus- iremos tú y yo mañana mismo**

 **-Me parece genial- dije entusiasmada y eso se notó en mi cabello al tornarse azul. Él sonrió**

 **El resto de la mañana estuve con ellos dos, no tenía trabajo en el ministerio y tenía mi tarde libre. Tocaron la puerta y Sirius fue a abrir, poco después entraron los Weasley**

 **-Ahora que estoy aquí, haremos la casa más habitable- dijo la señora Weasley- todos limpiaremos el cuartel general, hace poco vi una plaga de doxys**

 **-No es necesario Molly- dijo Sirius educadamente**

 **-Nada de eso- dijo ella- Harry llegará en poco tiempo y tu ahijado debe dormir en un lugar habitable- de mala gana, Sirius asintió**

 **-Tú ganas Molly- dijo Sirius- Kreacher**

 **-Diga usted amo- dijo con una reverencia- y nuevamente ese traidor a la honorable familia Black ordenandole al viejo Kreacher**

 **-Cállate y ayudarás a limpiar la casa- dijo Sirius**

 **-Como diga usted amo- dijo- pero no... no dejaré que destruyan las honorables reliquias de mis amos- Sirius se enfureció y echó al elfo del lugar**

 **Y todos nos pusimos a limpiar el lugar, la señora Weasley tiene razón, la casa estaba infestada de plagas tanto conocidas en el mundo mágico, como en el mundo muggle**

 **-Hola Kreacher- le hablé al elfo- ¿podrías deshacerte de esa plaga de ratones por favor?**

 **-Y esa anormal sangre sucia le ordena a Kreacher como si fuera de la familia Black- dijo Kreacher- pero no... esa mestiza no le ordenará a Kreacher**

 **-Cierra la boca Kreacher- dijo Sirius realmente enojado- y ahora has lo que ella te dijo- el elfo se quedó mirando a Sirius con odio pero no obedeció- que te deshagas de la plaga de ratones y hazlo ahora- hizo el elfo una reverencia seguido de un insulto que jamás había escuchado y desapareció- lo lamento Tonks**

 **-No importa Sirius- dije intentando aligerar la tensión. Creo que tendré problemas con ese elfo**

 **Remus y yo fuimos por la amiga de Harry, es una buena chica, me sonrojé cuando ella preguntó si Remus y yo éramos novios, tristemente tuve que decirle que no era así.**

 **Los Weasley se habían mudado ya. Sirius me volvió a pedir que viviera en su casa, pero preferí decirle que mejor cuando se fueran los Weasley, porque casi no había habitaciones disponibles... "** ** _pero bien que te gustaría dormir en una habitación con una persona en específico";_** **decidí ignorar esa voz y ayudar a seguir limpiando, todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que apareció Kingsley seguido de Remus**

 **-Tengo noticias- dijo él- a Potter lo han atacado algunos dementores- Todos nos quedamos en shock**

 **-Tenemos que ir por él ahora mismo- dijo Sirius, se levantó de su lugar pero Remus lo sujetó por los brazos- suéltame Lupin**

 **-No haremos nada apresurado- dijo Remus- siéntate Sirius- de mala gana, Sirius tomó asiento**

 **-Pero no me impedirás que le envié una carta- dijo Sirius**

 **-De acuerdo, hazlo pero no le menciones nada de la Orden, aún no debe saberlo ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Está bien- dijo Sirius. Subió a su cuarto mientras todos nos tensábamos aún más**

 **-Debemos planear como sacarlo de ahí, por lo menos en menos de cinco días- dijo Remus- Dumbledore ya fue avisado ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?**

 **-Primero tenemos que sacar a los Durlsey de la casa- sugerí- para que no hagamos tanto revuelo, podríamos enviarlos lejos y yo se como hacerlo exactamente**

 **-No usarás la violencia ¿o si Nymphadora?**

 **-Claro que no OjoLoco- dije ofendida- aunque sería buena idea**

 **-Mundungus Fletcher tuvo la culpa de todo- dijo Remus- el muy idiota abandonó la guardia por no se que razón ... Dumbledore va a matarlo**

 **Acordamos que iríamos por Harry en cuatro días, el incompetente ministerio quería expulsarlo por usar magia siendo menor de edad, cosa que es una completa estupidez, él solo se defendió de un par de dementores. La familia Weasley y Hermione estaban demasiado preocupados por Harry, en especial una pelirroja**

 **Si efectivamente, Dumbledore estaba furioso con Mundungus, creo que jamás lo vi tan molesto, el pobre Dung no tuvo de otra más que encogerse en su lugar por el miedo de ver a el mejor mago de todos los tiempos tan enojado**

 **Por fín el día de sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos llegó. OjoLoco, Emmeline Vance, Hestia (fastidiosa) Jones, Kingsley, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Remus y yo eramos la guardia de Harry para que no tuviera problemas hasta llegar a Grimmauld Place**

 **-Si alguno de nosotros muere, no se detengan y continúen- dijo OjoLoco. Ignoré su forma de ser tan paranoica y continuamos el camino hacia Privet Drive. Llegamos a la casa en donde al parecer ya se habían ido sus tíos. Con un simple hechizo, OjoLoco abrió la puerta de la casa y casi me aterroricé.**

 **Todo estaba exageradamente bien ordenado y limpio, había fotos sin movimientos de una pelota rosada con rubio y supuse que era su primo. Caminábamos por lo que creí que era la cocina, pero como siempre tuve que tropezar y rompí un plato accidentalmente. Algunos me miraron medio feo**

 **-Ten más cuidado Dora- me dijo Remus en voz baja**

 **-Lo siento- dije apenada. Continuamos nuestro camino y OjoLoco iba delante de todos nosotros y con otro hechizo abrió la puerta de una habitación. En la oscuridad distinguí un chico de quince años con la varita apuntando hacia nosotros**

 **-Baja la varita, le sacarás un ojo a alguien- dijo OjoLoco. Quizá esa sea una teoría del porque el ojo mágico**

 **-¿Profesor Moody?- preguntó Harry con desconfianza y demasiada razón tenía en hacerlo**

 **-No se si debas llamarme de ese modo, jamás enseñé algo así- dijo OjoLoco**

 **-Tranquilo Harry- Remus pasó al lado mío- venimos a rescatarte**

 **-¿Profesor Lupin?- preguntó Harry- es usted**

 **-¿Porque estamos a oscuras- dije y con mi varita dije "Lumos"- se ve justo como me lo imaginé... Hola Harry- creo que se extrañó más porque jamás en la vida me había visto. Con la luz de mi varita, pude ver a Harry, recuerdo muy poco a James pero era su vivo retrato, excepto los ojos que eran de un bonito verde. Después miré a Remus y tenía una sonrisa, creo que le recuerda demasiado a sus amigos. Harry hizo demasiadas preguntas y no le pudieron responder todas. Después siguieron las presentaciones**

 **-Y esta es Nymphadora- dijo Remus señalándome. Un momento ¿me llamó Nymphadora?**

 **-No me llames Nymphadora, Remus- dije estremeciéndome- me llamo Tonks**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- recalcó mi nombre- que prefieren que la llamen por su apellido**

 **-Tú también lo harías si la necia de tu madre te hubiese llamado Nymphadora- dije**

 **Harry tenía que hacer su equipaje, e hizo un mal movimiento**

 **-Saca la varita de el pantalón- dijo OjoLoco- no sabes que muchos magos han perdido una nalga**

 **-¿Conoces a alguien que ha perdido una nalga OjoLoco?- pregunté**

 **-No te interesa- dijo OjoLoco, preferí mirar hacia el techo- y lo he visto yo mismo**

 **Ayudé a Harry con su equipaje, yo llevaba el cabello color violeta y no me gustó mucho, había un espejo en el cuarto de Harry, quizá ahí podría comprobar una teoría, cerré mis ojos y pensé en Remus. Efectivamente mi cabello se tornó rosa chicle. Harry se impresionó y le dije que era metamorfomaga**

 **Después seguimos el camino hacia Grimmauld Place, yo congelada hasta los huesos y OjoLoco insistió en que pasáramos por las nubes. Después llegamos a el número doce, Remus me ayudó a quitar el equipaje de mi escoba y juntos llevábamos el baúl de Harry sintiendo tan hermoso como nuestras manos rozaban a cada paso que dábamos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Habitaciones_**

 **La vista de Harry sería en pocos días, por supuesto llegó nervioso y demasiado asustado. Además de que es totalmente injusto ya que solo se había defendido de que lo besara un dementor tanto a él como a su primo gordo. Ahora todos estamos demasiado preocupados, el ministerio odia a Harry y a Dumbledore porque no quieren creer el regreso de Voldemort**

 **La reunión de la Orden consistió en:**

 **-Voldemort se hace más fuerte**

 **-Voldemort recluta en sus filas**

 **-Voldemort nos asesinará a todos (cortesía de Alastor)**

 **Harry por supuesto no puede estar en la junta porque... quien sabe porque, además tiene todo el derecho ya que él fue quien dio el aviso de que Voldemort había vuelto y debe saber que es la Orden del Fénix. Aunque no me extrañaría que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George supieran, ya que Ginny no fue muy disimulada al preguntarme sobre como saber si pueden escuchar conversaciones. Le dije que usan un hechizo de impasibilidad y le dije como saberlo.**

 **Dijeron que el juicio de Harry sería el doce de agosto y mientras viviría en Grimmauld Place cosa que hace muy feliz a Sirius, se que es lo único que le queda de sus amigos de Hogwarts y hará lo posible porque no le suceda nada malo**

 **La junta se alargó un poco. Dumbledore daba un aviso sobre la seguridad en Hogwarts, Dumbledore estaba tranquilo hasta que se escucharon unos gritos en el piso de arriba. Dumbledore cerró los ojos y suspiró, obviamente sabíamos que era Harry el que gritaba, se escuchaba totalmente furioso contra sus pobres amigos y la verdad no lo culpo**

 **-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore después de un suspiro más- los profesores McGonagall y Snape volverán al castillo e intentar asegurarlo de cualquier visita indeseable en el colegio. El resto hará las guardias en las casas de diversos posibles mortifagos. Señorita Tonks, señor Kingsley ¿han tenido problemas en el ministerio?**

 **-No señor- dijo Kingsley- hasta ahora no hemos levantado sospechas, aunque por supuesto también Voldemort tiene sus propios espías**

 **-Eso era de esperarse- dijo Dumbledore- Remus, en cuanto a tu misión**

 **-Iré lo más pronto posible- dijo Remus. Lo miré con cara de ¿misión? ¿qué misión?**

 **-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore- la próxima guardia será de Alastor y Kingsley, eso sería todo**

 **-Un momento profesor- Sirius lo detuvo- ¿qué sucederá con Harry? Seguramente él querrá saber que pasa**

 **-Ciertamente ustedes podrán manejar la situación- dijo Dumbledore- buenas noches- y se retiró seguido de McGonagall y Snape. Poco a poco también se alejaron los demás y al final solo quedamos Sirius, Remus y yo**

 **-Es un...- Sirius habló pero Remus lo interrumpió- y ¿de que misión habla para ti?**

 **-No puedo decirles- dijo Remus, nos miró rápidamente**

 **-No me dirás que es lo mismo de la última vez- dijo Sirius, Remus guardó silencio ¿a que se refería Sirius?**

 **Cuando terminó la reunión y Dumbledore se fue, Molly, Remus y yo pusimos algunos hechizos a la puerta. Algo que no he dicho es que en esa casa de Morgana hay un paragüero como de pierna de Trol y he tropezado seguido con él y yo soy la que provoca que la madre de Sirius salga gritando " MALDITOS SANGRE SUCIAS, LARGO DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES" es el retrato más horrible que he visto en mi vida.**

 **La primera vez que me caí fue en mi primer semana en Grimmauld Place, todos se encargaron de tapar el retrato, pero nadie tuvo la amabilidad de levantarme. Me dolía un poco el golpe, pero una mano con algunas cicatrices se extendió hacia mi, yo sin dudar tomé esa mano y al levantar la vista vi unos hermosos ojos miel mirándome con una sonrisa... juro que el dolor se me había ido**

 **La segunda vez que me caí... nadie me ayudó a levantarme**

 **Ya no supe que misión era para Remus, porque los chicos bajaron a cenar. Como siempre, Molly se encargó de la cena.**

 **Ella no puede ver a Mundungus ni en pintura, sobre todo después de lo que pasó con el descuido en Privet Drive. Ginny y Hermione me pidieron que cambiara mi metamorfosis para ellas, así que hacía gestos raros y mi cara tomaba formas extrañas en mi nariz y boca ¡Merlín! Remus me miraba de reojo... un momento ¿me miraba?, y ¿sonreía? Jamás había visto la cena de lo más rica**

 **Después vinieron los asuntos serios, con respecto a la Orden y el regreso de Voldemort, Ginny hizo un pequeño berrinche porque quería escuchar lo que iban a decir, Molly no la dejó, ella se enojó y provocó que el retrato de la madre de Sirius se abriera, Remus corrió a cerrarlo y después regresó, estaba un poco sonrojado. El porque aún es un misterio para mi**

 **Le contaron a Harry una breve explicación en que consistía la Orden y porque Fudge está de tonto con Dumbledore negando el regreso de Voldemort. Le explicaron que Kingsley y yo somos nuevos miembros que somos buenos espiando en el ministerio de magia para ver que estupidez puede cometer el ministro**

 **Hubo una discusión con Molly y Sirius sobre que pasaría con Harry. Que si Harry no es James o que si no es el hijo de Molly, si yo fuera Harry, yo exigiría toda la verdad**

 **Además le dijimos que sucede en el ministerio y el miedo que sucede, así como la expulsión de Dumbledore del Wizengamot. Hablaron sobre un arma que Voldemort quiere y eso solo está en el departamento de misterios bajo cuidado. Harry dijo algo que todos esperábamos: quiere unirse a la Orden. Sonreí, no por nada Potter es un Gryffindor, habría sido bueno para él de no haber sido por Remus que le dijo que no iba a unirse porque aún era menor de edad y la conversación ahí terminó**

 **Los chicos se fueron a acostar, yo tenía que regresar a mi departamento, lo malo es que ya era tarde y moría de sueño, me recosté en un sofá de la casa dispuesta a descansar un poco pero:**

 **-Hola Dora- escuché una voz demasiado conocida para mi- ¿qué haces?**

 **-Hola Remus- sonreí- intento descansar un poco**

 **-No, no lo hagas- me dijo con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, se acercó a mi, me abrazó con fuerza y me besó, no tardé ni dos segundos en responderle. Fue algo sumamente hermoso. Nos separamos un poco y comenzó a besar mi cara y cuello**

 **-Remus...- dije y escuché un maullido, abrí los ojos, no creo que Remus maullara ¿o si? y me di cuenta que era una lengua la que sentía en mis mejillas, pero esa lengua no era humana sino que era de un gato enorme color canela... todo había sido un sueño. Miré al gato con odio, lo tiré del sofá y me miró con enojo pero se fue, me senté en el sillón y me puse pálida al ver quien estaba frente a mi, nada más y nada menos que: Sirius Black ¡Maldición!... hasta el sueño se me quitó**

 **-¿Qué cosa soñabas sobrina?- habló Sirius en tono burlón- déjame decirte que el gato no se llama Remus**

 **-¿Qué...?- estaba totalmente nerviosa y la cara burlona de Sirius me ponía peor- yo... yo tengo que irme**

 **-No, tú no te irás a ningún lado- dijo Sirius- dormirás aquí**

 **-¿Qué?- me puse más nerviosa- no tengo nada de ropa aquí Sirius y además, creo que todas las habitaciones están ocupadas**

 **-Tal vez si- dijo Sirius- pero las camas de la casa son enormes y creo que Lunático eligió la más grande**

 **-Cállate Sirius- dije sonrojada**

 **-Como quieras sobrina- dijo Sirius- pero hay una habitación vacía a lado de la de mi amigo... o a menos que seas compartida y...**

 **-No dormiré con Remus- dije roja**

 **-Iba a decir que compartieras habitación con Hermione y Ginny- dijo Sirius tras una carcajada- pero si ya estabas puesta para irte a otra habitación**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices tío?- dije- ¿por donde está la habitación?**

 **-Bueno...- Sirius se interrumpió porque alguien se acercó a la puerta- Remus**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Mi sobrina se quedará esta noche aquí y quería saber si podrías decirle cual es su habitación- dijo Sirius**

 **-No se cual sea su habitación- dijo Remus**

 **-La que está a lado de la tuya- dijo Sirius- llévala por favor, yo iré a darle de comer a Crookshanks... Hasta mañanita- tomó al maldito gato y se lo llevó**

 **-¡Cómo odio a ese gato!- dije, pero creo que lo dije en voz alta**

 **-¿Porque Dora?.- me preguntó**

 **-Oh, digamos que me... despertó- dije nerviosa- ¿me podrías decir cual es la habitación por favor?**

 **-Claro que si Dora- me dijo, lo seguí, subimos las escaleras, había demasiadas habitaciones en el segundo piso- es esa Dora- me señaló una puerta- fue limpiada hace poco**

 **-Gracias Remus- le dij- eh... bueno hasta mañana- le di un rápido beso en la mejilla**

 **-Hasta mañana Dora- me dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Sonreí**

 **Miré la habitación, se veía que había sido usada tal vez por alguna mujer, los colores eran horrendos y por lo visto había un hechizo de permanencia en las paredes y no podía quitar los horribles retratos y figuras que había en la pared. Me quité la ropa y solo quedé con una blusa que llevaba puesta, no dormiría totalmente desnuda en esa casa del demonio.**

 **Pero cambiando el tema, si no fuera por ese maldito gato, mi sueño hubiese sido más hermoso, pero algo si digo: De que beso a ese hombre... lo beso.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Limpieza en Grimmauld Place_**

 **Desperté perdida sin recordar en donde estaba, el sol se veía un poco a través de las ventanas oscuras y al ver a mi alrededor ese color verde tenebroso, los muebles viejos, recordé que no era mi habitación ni mi casa, más bien era el número doce de Grimmauld Place: el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.**

 **Que Sirius me había pedido que me quedara a dormir porque ya era de noche después de que ese estúpido gato arruinara mi hermoso sueño.**

 **Recuerdo lentamente que la señora Weasley dijo que limpiaríamos el lugar para que se vea más presentable según ella. Cuando Harry llegó al cuartel, la señora Weasley y Sirius tuvieron un round de pelea sobre el pobre Potter, solo espero que no se repita lo mismo.**

 **El sueño me comenzó a ganar lentamente olvidando algunas cosas importantes, por muy milagroso que parezca no me caí con nada, abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí medio dormida, caminé sin recordar a que salí y choque con algo o alguien y caí al suelo, eso bastó para que despertara**

 **-Dora ¿estás bien?- escuché una voz conocida, levanté la vista**

 **-¡Remus!- fue lo único que alcancé a decir**

 **Me dio la mano para que me levantara y al instante se volteó sonrojado, lo vi extrañada pero por algún motivo yo también me sonrojé. Sin saber porque volteé hacia abajo y me di cuenta que solo estaba vestida como dormí anoche. Esta vez me puse más roja y solo pude decir:**

 **-¡Oh por Merlín!- estaba más roja que nunca, quise volver a mi habitación pero tropecé a causa de la pena. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llegó.**

 **Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que unos brazos salvadores me atraparon a tiempo. Levanté la vista y también me di cuenta de que mi "Salvador" no llevaba camisa puesta. Me quedé con la boca abierta y sentí como su respiración se hacía más rápida al igual que la mía. Inconscientemente (o consciente mente) nos acercamos un poco más sin que me soltara (por mí que nunca me soltara), todo habría salido bien si no fuera por:**

 **-¿Se podría saber que pasa aquí?- Sirius "Chismoso" Black apareció de quien sabe dónde con una expresión algo molesta- ¿y bien?**

 **-Sirius... nosotros- Remus se había puesto nervioso que no sabía que decir, yo por mi parte estaba peor**

 **-Fue mi culpa- dije de pronto- salí y tropecé, Remus me ayudó a que no me cayera por eso**

 **-Si bueno pero lo que me sorprende es que andes vestida así- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de burla, eso era peor que el enojo- y tú amigo que andas haciendo vestido si se le puede llamar así, no olvides que hay chicas en la casa y pase lo mismo que con Tonks**

 **-Está bien tío- dije sin mirarlo**

 **-No pensé encontrarlos en semejante situación- continuó Sirius- ni en Hogwarts te llegamos a encontrar así- con una sonrisa de burla se alejó**

 **-Yo... me iré a cambiar- dije tras unos momentos incómodos- gracias por... no haberme dejado caer- sin esperar respuesta me fui corriendo a mi habitación para darme un baño con agua fría; 1 por la pena y 2 para quitarme esos pervertidos pensamientos de la cabeza en los que me pregunto qué haría si Remus estuviera conmigo en estos momentos así como lo encontré hace unos momentos.**

 **Cuando estuve totalmente despejada, salí de la habitación y para prepararme para la limpieza del lugar lo cual lo califico como misión nivel: imposible**

 **Por órdenes de Sirius y la señora Weasley, primero desayunamos todos. Harry y sus amigos bajaron en un silencio incómodo, el pobre chico está aterrado por lo que pase en unos pocos días**

 **Comimos bajo una incómoda mirada de Sirius nada disimulada hacia Remus y a mí, lo cual me quitó el hambre. Para mi fortuna, la limpieza fue con Ginny y no con Sirius, la conocí un poco más en donde me platicó sobre su único amor que es Harry, pero el chico a pesar de tener esas gafas, no es capaz de ver a Ginny de otra forma.**

 **Limpiamos el segundo piso en donde estaba lleno de criaturas tanto conocidas por los muggles como para nosotros. Después de un par de tropiezos míos y gritos de miedo por los animales, terminamos cansadas.**

 **Poco después de eso la señora Weasley dijo que tomáramos un baño (nuevamente), después llegó la hora de la comida, lo cual fue un gran alivio porque ya tenía hambre. Todos nos sentamos a comer excepto Remus que no aparecía, eso me hizo sentir solita y no ayudó el hecho de que Sirius se sentara a mi lado.**

 **-Tranquila sobrina, que tu Romeo se está bañando- dijo Sirius- no tardará**

 **Me puse roja pero no dije nada, estábamos comiendo cuando bajó Remus, llevaba el cabello mojado, me sonrió rápidamente y comenzó a comer. Con el cabello mojado se veía tan...**

 **-Miren quien vino a visitarnos familia- Bill interrumpió mis sexys** **pensamientos. Por instinto volteé y me quedé con la boca abierta**

 **Ese cabello rojo, las pecas... tenía que ser un Weasley, pero no era cualquier Weasley, era nada más y nada menos que:**

 **-¿Nymphadora Tonks?- Charlie Weasley se dirigió directamente a mí, hasta olvidé que me llamó Nymphadora- que alegría verte- fue un abrazo demasiado efusivo para mi gusto**

 **-¿Se conocen?- preguntó la señora Weasley**

 **-Si- hablé sin pensar- lo conocí en Hogwarts y fuimos novios**

 **-Me alegra oír eso- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿quieres comer Charlie?- por favor di que no**

 **-Si mamá me gustaría- ¡demonios!- pero tendré que esperar a que alguien termine de comer**

 **-No te preocupes Charlie- habló Remus- yo ya terminé de comer, gracias Molly- levantó su plato y se fue**

 **-Sabes algo sobrina- habló Sirius en voz baja- creo que fue mala ideas que presentaras al chico como "novio", creo que alguien anda celoso**

 **Celos... eso me dará problemas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_De Prefectos y Boggarts_**

 **Lo mejor que pude hacer fue quitarle importancia a lo sucedido o a lo insinuado por mi tío.**

 **Charlie tuvo que irse de nuevo a Rumania por órdenes de Dumbledore, a pesar de que según Sirius, cierta persona se puso "celoso", Charlie y yo somos buenos amigos y hasta ahí nada más.**

 **Los días pasaban y en el Ministerio todo andaba normal, si normal desde el regreso de Voldemort y los ataques a Dumbledore, Sirius y Harry. Scrimgeour se la ha pasado preguntando a Kingsley y a mi, demasiadas cosas, como a donde vamos con tanta prisa, creo que sospecha algo. Me gustaría decir que todavía Scrimgeour tiene más cerebro que Fudge, pero creo que ambos están igual, los dos dicen que Ya Saben Quien no ha regresado.**

 **Mañana sería la vista del chico, yo no tengo ni idea de quien será quien esté en el injusto juicio, suplicaré porque Umbridge no esté ahí presente o se encargará de encerrar al pobre chico en Azkaban. Esta noche tengo que estar en el departamento de misterios haciendo guardia, es algo cansado y Sirius me ofreció nuevamente quedarme en Grimmauld Place a descansar.**

 **En el ministerio no hubo algo extraño mientras hacía mi guardia, esa era por parte del ministerio, más no por parte de la Orden, Dumbledore me había dicho que tendría una misión pero creo que no la haré porque tengo sueño. En el segundo que toqué la incómoda cama me quedé dormida.**

 **Al siguiente día me desperté, asegurándome primero que estaba yo vestida y evitar la escena de hace algunos días en este mismo lugar, sin darme cuenta amanecí con el cabello rubio y quise bajar a desayunar. Para mi sorpresa ya había algunas personas ahí y esas eran Sirius, Remus y los señores Weasley que seguramente esperaban a Harry para que se fuera con el señor Weasley al Ministerio.**

 **Comencé a platicarles de algunas cosas que pasaban en el ministerio pero me interrumpí al ver que Harry bajaba ¡Pobre chico! se veía aterrado y nervioso. La señora Weasley comenzó a interrogarlo sobre que quería desayunar y a "arreglarlo" para su vista. Después tuve que decir que es lo que hacía Scrimgeour para interrogarnos a Kingsley y a mí, no me importaría perder mi trabajo en estos tiempos, pero no quisiera fallarle a la Orden mucho menos a Dumbledore.**

 **Como a Harry lo "juzgaría" Amelia Bones, dije que no había de que preocuparse, ella es justa y buena persona a comparación de Umbridge y Fudge. Todos le dimos ánimos para esos momentos**

 **Harry se fue casi temblando con el señor Weasley y solo quedaba saber que pasaría entre ellos. Como no tenía nada que hacer, me quedé en Grimmauld Place y conversé con las chicas. Ahí me enteré que Harry y Ron estaban entre sus amores platónicos difíciles de conseguir, enserio que Potter necesita unos lentes con más aumento para ver a Ginny y Ron más tacto.**

 **Harry fue declarado inocente de su vista en el Ministerio. Esa fue la buena noticia, la mala es que la sapo esa estaba presente y por poco le arruinan su inocencia.**

 **Ron y Hermione fueron nombrados nuevos prefectos, la señora Weasley haría una reunión para celebrarlo y yo estaba invitada. Decidí probar con mi cabello y quise sentirme como una Weasley, es decir, me cambié mi cabello a rojo y entré a la casa**

 **-Hola Ginny ¿has visto a Harry?- escuché a Sirius hablarme- no lo encuentro**

 **-No tío, no he visto a Harry- le respondí riéndome**

 **-Ah eres tú Tonks- dijo Sirius- así te pareces mucho a Ginny**

 **-Lo hice para experimentar- contesté**

 **-Entiendo, mejor únete a la fiesta- lo dijo con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y se fue. Iba rumbo a la cocina cuando me detuvo otra voz**

 **-¿Ginny?- escuché la voz de mi amor- acababa de verte en la cocina**

 **-No soy Ginny- lo miré- soy Tonks**

 **-Lo siento, no te reconocí- se veía tan apenado y tan lindo- el cabello las confunde**

 **-Solo experimentaba- respondí sonriendo- pero mejor bajemos a la cocina porque nos espera una reunión de prefectos**

 **Sonrió y bajamos en donde había un enorme cartel que decía "Felicidades Ron y Hermione" ni que se fueran a casar (aún no), solo faltaban los chicos que bajaran para celebrar. Harry no se veía muy animado, todos confiábamos en que Dumbledore lo haría prefecto a él, pero Dumbledore sabe lo que hace**

 **Comenzó con los prefectos y yo comenté que jamás lo fui, recuerdo que la profesora Sprout dijo que ni loca me haría prefecta porque no podía comportarme. Ginny le pregunta a Sirius si fue prefecto y casi nos mata de risa, esa niña puede un poco ingenua, pero fue sorprendente saber que MI Remus si lo fue, para controlar a sus amigos, cosa que no pudo lograr**

 **La señora Weasley dijo que se iría a ocupar de un boggart que había en la casa y Harry también subió seguro a dormir. Yo platicaba con Ginny cuando Ojo Loco dijo (gritó):**

 **-Maldita sea, Molly- nos asustó a todos y subió cojeando seguido por Remus que corrió a ver que sucedía y seguramente si podía ayudar en algo**

 **Lo que sucedió fue que la señora Weasley no pudo eliminar al boggart y vio a toda su familia muerta. Antes de irme quise hablar con Remus para saber si la señora Weasley estaba bien**

 **-Fue algo demasiado fuerte para ella- dijo- verse en una situación así**

 **-Tienes razón- dije- y ¿Cuál es tu boggart?- pregunté sin querer**

 **-Creo que sabes la respuesta- suspiró con tristeza**

 **-Lo siento- no debí preguntarte eso- claro que lo sabía: La luna llena**

 **-No te preocupes- dijo- ¿no te vas a quedar?**

 **-No, hoy iré a mi departamento- dije**

 **-Te acompaño- me sorprendí al oír decir eso- si tú quieres claro**

 **-Si claro- dije feliz**

 **Después de despedirme de todos y de una indirecta muy directa de Sirius de que si Remus se quería quedar conmigo toda la noche, salimos de Grimmauld Place y buscamos un lugar para aparecernos, como ya era un poco noche, casi no había nadie afuera y la mayoría de los que viven por aquí cerca ya duermen**

 **-Bueno, ahora que ya estás segura te dejo- me dijo en cuanto llegamos a la entrada de mi departamento, me gustaría invitarlo a pasar pero creo que se vería mal ¿o no?**

 **-¿No quieres pasar?- pregunté**

 **-No gracias Dora- como amo cuando me dice así- creo que me iré a descansar**

 **-Está bien- dije- pero para la próxima no te salvas de tomar chocolate conmigo**

 **-Esperaré el día- me dijo sonriendo- hasta mañana Dora**

 **-Hasta mañana Remus- dije, me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla, se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió después, se separó un poco de mí y desapareció- hasta mañana… mi amor- dije en voz baja y recargada en la puerta de entrada.**

Un capítulo más

Gracias por leer :)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Momentos_**

 **Capítulos**

 **Los días habían pasado y los chicos ya tenían que volver a Hogwarts por lo que se dijo que todos los chicos debían ser escoltados a King's Cross, yo iría con Ojo Loco, Molly Weasley, Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

 **Sirius había vuelto a su genio de "No me toques, soy famoso", lo digo porque te veía y te lanzaba una mirada asesina.**

 **Ojo Loco es cruel, me obligó sugirió que fuera vestida como anciana muggle, pensaba en pedirle la ropa a mi madre pero como es una Black se ofenderá hasta como no tengo ni idea por haber insinuado que ya está viejita, así que mejor decidí pedirle ropa a Arabella Figg y si me la prestó, cubierta de pelusa de gato pero me la prestó y eso es lo importante.**

 **El día de la reunión Sirius olvidó su papel de Ogro y se burló de como iba vestida.**

 **Los gemelos creyeron que seria más fácil si llevaban sus baúles con magia no tardarían tanto en bajar, la buena noticia es que no tuvieron que cargarlos pero la mala fue que golpearon a Ginny con ellos y la pobre pelirroja rodó por la escaleras provocando que la madre de Sirius despertara y la señora Weasley gritara como loca, así que era difícil saber quien era la que más gritaba, si el "SANGRE SUCIAS, LARGO DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES" o el "IDIOTAS PUDIERON HABERLA MATADO", como había mucho ruido decidí sair y esperarlos afuera a todos**

 **-Curioso sombrero- escuché una voz y voltee para encontrarme a Remus**

 **-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida "No seas tonta Nymphadora, está hablando de tu ridículo sombrero"- Oh si... Lo siento es de Arabella, tiene una rara forma de pastel**

 **-Ojo Loco te obligó a usarlo- me dijo, yo asentí**

 **-Si, es horrible usar esto- dije y el mugroso sombrero se cayó al suelo, intenté recogerlo pero la ropa no me dejaba**

 **-Yo te ayudo- me dijo, recogió el sobrero, lo sacudió y me lo puso en la cabeza con tanta delicadeza que hice un enorme esfuerzo para no suspirar ahí mismo y desayunarmelo a besos**

 **-¿Mejor?- pregunté, él asintió- gracias Remus- no me había dado cuenta que estábamos muy cerca y eso fue por un perro que comenzó a ladrar sacándome de Remuslandia, los dos miramos y era Sirius que salía con su forma animaga bajo la preocupada mirada de Harry y la de desaprobación de la Señora Weasley. Durante el camino Sirius hacía demasiadas cosas interesantes como corretear palomas o su propia cola... Por cierto no olvido cuando "marcó su territorio" en un árbol.**

 **Pobre de mi tío no ha podido salir en meses y ahora lo está haciendo, solo espero que no sea mucho tiempo el que deba esconderse y que pronto lo declaren libre de todo.**

 **Llegamos a King´s Cross sin ningún problema, disimuladamente atravesamos el anden 9 y 10 para aparecer en el 9¾, eso fue lo más disimulado posible porque cuando yo estaba en mi primer año de Hogwarts, estaba nerviosa y crucé la barrera como loca, muchos muggles me vieron y fue un gran escándalo, pero ninguno se comparó al vociferador que me envió mamá al siguiente día.**

 **Me despedí de todos los chicos, principalmente de Ginny y Hermione. Gire la cabeza y vi a Lucius Malfoy que veía a Sirius con sospecha y más aun si Sirius pone dos patas en los hombros de Harry. Subieron al tren y después de avanzar se perdió de vista por una curva**

 **-Bien ahora que Potter y los demás se fueron- habló Ojo Loco- iré al ministerio, Nymphadora tienes el día libre, Kingsley vamos**

 **-Gracias Ojo Loco- dije, ni loca iría a trabajar con este feo vestido. Los señores Weasley dijeron que irían a la Madriguera a limpiar un poco... Bueno creo que yo entiendo "limpiar" por otra cosa, al final solo quedamos Remus, Sirius y yo**

 **-Vamos a casa Pulgoso- dijo Remus algo molesto- ¿vienes Tonks?**

 **-Si pero primero me iré a cambiar- dije, suerte que llevaba ropa aparte porque muchos me lanzaban miradas raras y un viejito me sonrió coquetamente mostrando su encía sin un solo diente cuando yo estaba disfrazada- ya lista vamos**

 **Caminamos hacia Grimmauld Place, Remus miraba a Sirius y negaba con la cabeza molesto, Sirius corrió lo que parecía un parque y comenzó a dar vueltas ahí, Remus y yo nos sentamos en una banca**

 **-No deberías molestarte con él, Remus- le dije- el pobre ha estado encerrado mucho tiempo**

 **-El problema es que lo vio Malfoy- dijo él- y... No se... creo que puede haber problemas**

 **-Pero déjalo aunque sea un rato- dije- mira que feliz se ve- señalé a Sirius que se estaba mojando en una fuente que había ahí e intentaba con el hocico atrapar los chorros de agua**

 **-Ese pulgoso jamás aprenderá- rió un poco- cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y salíamos los cuatro de noche, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de lanzarse al lago y después salir para mojarnos a todos cuando se sacudía el agua- su linda sonrisa se borró- pero cuando salimos de Hogwarts cambió un poco y Azkaban casi lo termina**

 **-Lo se Remus- suspiré- mi tío no se merecía nada así- inconscientemente me recargué en su hombro, al principio se tensó pero después sonrió un poco. Estábamos callados solo viendo a Sirius hacer circo y medio para hacernos reír un rato, pero el momento fue interrumpido por Remus**

 **-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos- dijo- CANUTO- Sirius se acercó moviendo la cola y ladrando alegremente- ya tenemos que irnos- el perro agachó las orejas como perrito regañado (literalmente)- lo siento mucho amigo- le dijo en voz baja agachándose a su altura, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que sentí algo en mi mano, era Sirius que llamaba mi atención con su lengua**

 **-Lo siento- fue lo único que dije antes de comenzar a caminar llorando. No era justo, ni para él ni para nadie, llegamos a Grimmauld Place y Sirius se transformó en humano**

 **-¿Estás bien Tonks?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Si Sirius- dije- lo siento mucho por ti, no mereces lo malo que te sucede**

 **-Está bien tranquila- dijo Sirius- estoy acostumbrado a todo eso... Gracias por dejarme estirar las patas un rato- dijo con una triste sonrisa y subió a su habitación**

 **-Siento mucho lo que le pasa a Sirius- dijo Remus- pero ¿qué podemos hacer si el ministerio está en nuestra contra?**

 **-Solo espero que todo mejore con el tiempo- dije.**

 **Al día siguiente hubo reunión en Grimmauld Place con unas "Maravillosas noticias", Umbridge era ahora profesora de DCAO logrando un enorme ¿QUÉ? De parte de Remus, Sirius y yo, al parecer busca el ministerio una forma de saber si Dumbledore planea algo contra ellos y esa Cara de Sapo era perfecta. Al final de la reunión solo quedamos nosotros tres**

 **-¿Gustas algo de Whisky sobrina?- se acercó Sirius con una botella**

 **-No gracias tío- dije**

 **-¿Y tu, amigo?- preguntó Sirius a Remus quien había estado callado, pero al parecer ni lo escuchó**

 **-¿Cómo se les ocurre poner a esa maldita vieja como profesora?- dijo Remus molesto- esa tipa es una...- comenzó a decir un montón de malas palabras que no creí que pudieran salir de su hermosa boca y voz**

 **-Ya no vale la pena enojarte- dijo Sirius con una risa- mejor tómate esto y recuerda que mi sobrina está aquí**

 **-Yo... Lo siento Tonks- dijo bajando la mirada y tomando lo que le dio Sirius**

 **-No te disculpes- le dije- yo haría lo mismo pero no vale la pena sufrir porque esa tipa te odie ¿no crees?**

 **-No es por eso Tonks- dijo él pasándose una mano por el cabello- hace un par de años esa bruja redactó una ley anti hombres lobo y como por supuesto estoy en esa lista no... No he podido conseguir trabajo- recordé como a veces él estaba vestido y sentí ganas de lanzarle un mocomurcielago a Umbridge y meter sus redacciones anti criaturas por... La nariz**

 **-Lo siento mucho Remus- dije apenada**

 **-No tienes que disculparte- dijo- no es tu culpa. Me siento algo cansado... Buenas noches**

 **-Pero si son las tres de la tarde Lunático- dijo Sirius**

 **-Hasta mañana- dijo él con una mirada asesina a Sirius antes de subir y escuchar un portazo**

 **-Creo que es por la luna- dijo Sirius- no te preocupes**

 **¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por mi lobito adorado? Pero juro por como me apellido Tonks que yo me encargaré de que ese hombre sea feliz.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ahora que Umbridge está en Hogwarts, debemos ser más cuidadosos y discretos en el Ministerio y no andar como locos y sospechosos o de lo contrario podríamos ir a Azkaban, no me preocupa ir a Azkaban, lo que me preocupa es que si estoy ahí no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a la Orden (como Snape se lo recuerda a Sirius cada cinco segundos).

Como el Ministerio se fue a meter a Hogwarts, ahora está mucho peor el asunto y Umbridge puede hacer cualquier cosa malvada.

Han pasado un par de días después del pequeño incidente sobre los insultos hacia Umbridge y sin ninguna novedad. No he podido ir a Grimmauld Place por cosas del Ministerio, creo que Fudge se está poniendo más loco que de costumbre, no se porque pero creo que sospecha de Kingsley y de Arthur además no se si también de mi, nos tiene más vigilados dentro del Ministerio que un dementor en Azkaban.

Hoy tenía guardia para vigilar la casa de Crabbe con nada más y nada menos que con mi lobo favorito, siento que tiene siglos que no lo veo, era septiembre por la noche y hacía un poco de calor todavía. Llegué a Grimmauld Place y tuve mucho cuidado al tocar la puerta con mi varita y entré a la casa. Estaba muy silenciosa porque los Weasley ya se habían regresado a la Madriguera y por lo tanto solo estaban Sirius, Remus, el "adorable" retrato de la madre de Sirius y Kreacher.

Para mi buena suerte no tropecé con el paragüero y me dirigí a la cocina y para mi buena suerte estaba Remus y lo mejor de todo es que estaba solo leyendo un libro, así que pensé "los dos solos, la cocina sola"... Haber que sucede

-Hola Remus- llamé su atención, despegó su vista del libro y sonrío

-Hola Tonks- ¿QUÉ? ¿hoy no soy Dora?- no te escuché llegar

-Creo que por primera vez en mi vida me funcionó Sigilo y Rastro- respondí, solo sonrió y nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio

-Tonks/Remus- hablamos al mismo tiempo

-No Dora espera- así me gusta- te debo una disculpa por lo que pasó hace poco con la noticia de esa p... De Umbridge, creo que me porté un poco histérico y creo que me desquité contigo y con Sirius

-No te preocupes por eso- dije tranquila- no me sentí ofendida ni nada de eso, me habrías ofendido si dijeras que mi pelo y la ropa de ella se parecen- los dos reímos

-Nunca te ofendería tanto- dijo- ¿lista para la guardia?

-Si creo que si- respondí

-Crabbe es un idiota así que no habrá mucho peligro- me dijo con calma- te lo digo por experiencia

-Entonces ya me siento segura- dije tranquila. No se necesita ser una genio para saber que los Crabbe son una familia de idiotas y torpes (más torpes que yo)- ¿Y qué tenemos que vigilar ahí?

-Se cree (según un espía de Dumbledore) que Voldemort hará una reunión en esa casa

-Entonces ¿que esperamos?- dije caminando pero tropecé

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus

-Si no te preocupes- dije después de maldecir mi torpeza- ¿dónde está Sirius?

-Con Buckbeack- dijo preocupado- está muy deprimido

-Lo siento mucho por él- dije

-Creo que en el fondo esperaba que Harry se quedara con él- dijo

-Sirius sabe donde pertenece Harry, Remus- dije alterada- no puede pensar así

-Fue lo mismo que yo le dije- respondió

-¿Y qué te dijo?- pregunté

-Ya se donde pertenece Harry ¡muchas gracias!- escuché una voz

-¡Sirius!- me sorprendí- ¿qué haces aquí- ¡Ay no, que estúpida!

-Por si no lo recuerdas yo vivo aquí- dijo molesto

-Yo... Sirius lo siento- dije apenada

-Ya no importa- dijo Sirius- ¿se tienen que ir a su misión ¿no? Ustedes tienen suerte que si pueden salir

-Sirius...- comenzó Remus pero lo cortó

-Ya se hace tarde para su misión- dijo Sirius- corran

-Vamos Tonks- suspiró Remus molesto, me tomó del brazo y me sacó de Grimmauld Place, no me soltó hasta que llegamos a un callejón y desaparecimos.

Abrí los ojos y estábamos en una casa enorme, supongo que la de Crabbe, en ese momento me soltó

-Lo siento mucho Tonks- me dijo caminando- durante el tiempo que he estado yo en Grimmauld Place, Sirius ha estado insoportable

-Me lo imagino- dije- pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Esperar que todo cambie- dijo Remus- y que el Ministerio se de cuenta de su inocencia y después llevarlo a un psiquiatra por tantos cambios de bi-polaridad- comencé a reír, tenía un poco de razón, Sirius a veces se pone un poco loco pero eso no le quita lo buena persona que es.

Pasaron los segundos y no había nada interesante en la casa de Crabbe, por lo que decidí conocerlo un poco más

-Háblame de ti- dije de pronto

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus

-Que me hables de ti- le dije- cuéntame como fueron tus años en Hogwarts

-Bueno cuando entré en primer año estaba muy nervioso y emocionado, jamás pensé que iría a un colegio, mi padre creía que sería un poco arriesgado más con los malos tiempos que existían y que no muchas personas verían de buena manera que un Hombre Lobo estuviera cerca de sus hijos... Pero no fue así- muchas mujeres se habrían aburrido "Las más bobas" pero yo lo escuchaba con atención, sabía que no era fácil su vida y cada parte de su vida me importaba

-Supongo que rápidamente conociste a mi tío y a James- dije

-Si- dijo con una linda sonrisa- fueron mis primeros amigos, los conocí en el tren, entré a su vagón mientras hablaban de un Quejicus, desde ahí nos hicimos amigos

-Supongo que tuviste a muchas tras de ti- dije con ganas de lanzarle un mocomurcielago a la primera que me mencione

-Si claro- dijo con sarcasmo- esos eran tu tío y James- eso me tranquilizó- aunque claro... Yo también era un Merodeador y un hombre- esa sonrisa no me gustó- pero solo fueron algunas veces

-¿Y con quién si se puede saber?- pregunté

-Era de Ravenclaw- dijo él- después de Hogwarts nunca la volvía a ver ¿y tú que me dices de ti? Debiste tener muchos novios

-La verdad... Solo fueron tres- dije triste- el primero fue Charlie que quedamos como amigos, el segundo fue en mi séptimo año que me dejó por ser "un bicho raro"- suspiré- y el tercero fue durante mi carrera de auror. No me dejó por ser metamorfomaga, al contrario lo encontró como un beneficio... Ya sabes- él asintió- yo no quería hacerlo y una noche fui a donde él vivía, creo que estaba decidida a lo que iba y lo que menos esperé fue encontrarlo con otra en la cama- terminé con unas lágrimas- desde ahí no... Me alejé de todos los hombres- "hasta que te conocí" quise decirle pero no pude

-Lo siento mucho Dora- me habló- no quería que te pusieras triste

-No pasa nada- dije sonriendo al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi- algún día tenía que contarlo a alguien y...

-SALGAN DE AHÍ- escuché un grito de hombre- CRUCIO

-Corre Dora- dijo Remus- son mortifagos- comenzaron a salir de quien sabe donde y ambos nos dedicábamos a atacarlos. ¿Cómo pudimos no darnos cuenta?, eran al menos veinte y me preocupaba que Ya-Saben-Quien apareciera, al final logramos desmayar a la mayoría

-Creo... Creo que son todos- dije respirando, sonreímos los dos y después... Todo quedó en negro


	11. Chapter 11

Me sentí con un terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que sucedió, estaba yo bien feliz de la vida porqué pudimos detener a esos mortifagos y después todo se oscureció. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación algo tenebrosa, lo más seguro es que fuera Grimmauld Place pero ¿Cómo?

-Dora- escuché una voz a mi lado- despertaste

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- pregunté

-Al parecer un mortifago pudo evitar los hechizos que le lanzamos y te aturdió- respondió Remus preocupado- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Un poco adolorida- dije- pero estoy bien

-Le avisaré a Sirius- y salió dejándome solita y abandonada, Sirius se podía esperar ¿no?

-Sobrina- entró Sirius que se veía muy preocupado- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Un poco adolorida- repetí- ¿pasó algo?

-No, todo bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Está bien- dije no muy convencida- mejor me iré a casa

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Sirius- aquí te quedarás, además tienes que decirle a todos que pasó en su misión, te diste un buen golpe

-¿Qué pasará con la misión?- pregunté algo preocupada

-Mañana veremos eso- dijo Sirius- pero lo mejor es que no salgas, los mortifagos están más peligrosos, lo importante es que estás bien

-Si Sirius- dije pero me comencé a sentir triste, la misión no salió como yo lo esperaba, quería sorprender a todos, a Sirius, Dumbledore, OjoLoco y sobre todo a mi Remus. Se supone que soy una auror y no me pude dar cuenta de que nos seguían los mortífagos

-¿Estás bien Tonks?- me preguntó Remus- te ves triste

-Es que siento que arruiné la misión- dije sin levantar la mirada- no resultó

-No te preocupes por eso Tonks- dijo Sirius, tu vida es más importante, también la tuya amigo, pero tú estás bien

-Gracias tío- dije, pero aún así me sentía mal

-Lo mejor es que descanses- dijo Sirius- hasta mañana sobrina

-Hasta mañana Sirius- dije, él desapareció por la puerta- Remus ¿qué pasó después de que me desmayé?

-Bueno- arrugó un poco la frente... como amo que haga eso... concentrate Nymphadora- había dos mortífagos que no les pasó nada y me costó un poco pero me encargué de ellos... te traje en cuanto pude, estuviste unas tres horas inconsciente

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté

-Casi la una de la mañana- dijo y yo suspiré

-Soy un asco- dije finalmente

-No digas eso Dora- me dijo- nada de esto es tu culpa, tu vida me importa más- mi corazón lo sentí como Saeta de fuego al escucharlo, pero no quise arruinar el momento- siempre pasa con las mejores personas, yo no te culpo

-Gracias- dije solamente, todo esto me hace amarlo mil veces más

-Lo mejor es que te deje descansar- dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir...

-Remus espera- lo detuve, se acercó a mi y lo abracé, al principio se tensó un poco, ya después se relajó- gracias Remus... gracias por todo, por no dejarme sola con los mortífagos, me hace sentir bien que alguien no crea que soy tonta

-No lo eres Dora- me dijo- eres una mujer brillante, claro que no dudaría en ayudarte... tú harías lo mismo por mi ¿no?

-Claro que si- dije sin dudarlo ¿cómo dejar solo al hombre que amo? aún seguíamos abrazados- eso nunca lo dudes

-Gracias Dora- se soltó de mi y sonrió- ahora si te dejo para que descanses. Hasta mañana Dora, estuviste muy bien- ya había escuchado antes que me decían lo mismo, pero escucharlo de él es lo mejor

-Hasta mañana Remus, tú también lo estuviste- sonrió y salió

Me dormí entre preocupada y feliz, preocupada por la misión fallida ¿Qué pasa si Dumbledore creía que no soy necesaria para la Orden, toda mi vida me he querido sentir útil. Y por otro lado estaba feliz por las palabras de MI Remus, eso sin duda era lo mejor que había escuchado. También por otro lado cuando Sirius apareció tenía algo raro, como una sonrisa, quiza solo eran manías mías.

Al otro día desperté con un terrible dolor de cuerpo, sentí que me dolía hasta el cabello , nadamas cuando sepa quien fue el que me lanzó el hechizo... me encargaré de que no tenga descendencia. Lo peor del asunto es que hoy tenía que ir a trabajar, lo digo en pasado porqué no creo que pueda ir. Me bañé y me tuve que vestir con mi misma ropa, eso no fue tanto problema, el problema sería bajar las escaleras, cosa que es algo difícil para mi, si estando bien tropiezo cada rato, ahora no me quiero ni imaginar como le haré... pero tenía que hacer el intento.

Me acerqué lentamente a las escaleras y puse mi pie en el escalón, con cuidado puse el otro mientras me agarraba del barandal, todo iba bien pero no se con que tropecé y caí sentada en el escalón

-¡Auch!- no pude evitar quejarme

-Tonks- escuché una voz- Dora ¿qué haces?

-Quería bajar las escaleras- dije- pero ahora me duele todo el cuerpo

-Si te entiendo- me dijo- me pasa lo mismo después de la luna, te llevaré abajo

-¿Y cómo...?- pero no pude continuar porqué pasó uno de sus brazos por mis piernas y el otro por mi espalda, con ciudado bajó las escaleras mientras yo me recargué en su pecho, hasta podía decir que el dolor se me había ido , olía a chocolate, llegamos a la sala y me sentó con mucho cuidado

-Voy a buscar unas pociones que yo tomo- dijo Remus, yo asentí con un poco de mala gana porqué no quería que me soltara. Momentos después regresó con unos frascos- solo es un poco para que te sientas mejor- vi el color que era de un color café muy feo

-Pero son tuyas Remus- le dije

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo mientras los destapaba- tengo más

-Insisto- dije- no es necesario- para mi sorpresa se empezó a reir- ¿de qué te ries?

-Ya se porque no quieres tomarla- me dijo- te da miedo el sabor... tu cabello te dalata al ser verde

-Claro que no- dije de inmediato, él me miró- bueno... si un poco

-No sabe tan mal- me dijo- yo la preparé- en ese caso hasta ni caras le haría a las pociones

-De acuerdo- dije, tome el frasco y lo bebí sin respirar y de golpe, de que sabía horrible, sabía horrible pero solo porqué él la preparó la toleraré

-¿Lo ves?- dijo- no estuvo tan mal... ten- me dio una barra de chocolate- para que no sientas tanto el mal sabor

-Gracias- le dije, tomé la barra y comí, aunque claro le di la mitad, como quisiera hacerlo mi enfermero personal... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Claro que si lo será

-Reunión urgente de la Orden- apareció el patronus de Dumbledore- hay mas problemas con Umbrige y Harry- el fénix desapareció y mire a Remus que sepuso pálido al igual que Sirius que acababa de aparecer. De algo estoy segura: las cosas en Hogwarts van a cambiar.

（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）(｀∇´)ψ

Hola a todos y todas

Perdón por tardar tanto pero la escuela ni me deja en paz

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy

El jueves es mi cumple y me gustaría como regalo sus opiniones

Gracias a todos y todas por comentar, leer y agregar a favortos.


	12. Chapter 12

Resulta que Umbridge fue nombrada por el ministerio como "Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts", título que no sabía que existía; ese nombramiento provocó que Remus y Sirius comenzaran a insultar a Umbridge, al ministerio y a medio mundo mágico, yo me quedé callada pensando en todo lo que está pasando, el Ministerio interfiere en Hogwarts, me preocupo por Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos los que están dentro de la escuela en estos momentos.

-¿Pasa algo Tonks?- preguntó Sirius

-Nada, estoy algo preocupada por esto- dije

-Todos lo estamos- respondió

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que intenta el Ministerio?- pregunté

-Desprestigiar a Dumbledore, por supuesto- dijo Sirius- imagina a un Lunático (sin ofender Remus) de poder y asustado creyendo que Dumbledore quiere su puesto y que además se niega a creer en el regreso de Voldemort- me puse a pensar- una forma más efectiva que tenerlo vigilado

-Creo que tienes razón- dije- pero ¿por qué justamente ella?

-Por ser de más confianza en el Ministerio- dijo Sirius- Y además está igual de loca que él, no te preocupes. Nadie dura un año en ese puesto así que, no creo que atormente Hogwarts por siempre

-Solo espero que no te equivoques- fue lo último que dije.

Habían pasado un par de semanas después de esa conversación, las cosas van un poco mal, estamos en octubre y el Ministerio está cada día más loco que de costumbre. El _Profeta_ publica cosas tan reales como lo es la magia de Filch, cada noche son las guardias en el Departamento de Misterios para cuidar la profecía, donde vivo es más difícil llegar al Ministerio, por lo que Dumbledore me dijo que mejor me quedara a vivir en Grimmauld Place por una temporada

-Pero por supuesto que puedes venir a quedarte a vivir- me dijo Sirius cuando se lo dije- normalmente estoy solo, Remus se va a misiones a no sé dónde, el retrato de mi madre y Kreacher no son buena compañía. La Orden solo viene cuando necesita hacer alguna reunión, por lo general estoy solo

-Lo siento mucho tío- dije

-No importa- dijo Sirius- al principio quise imaginar que esto sería mejor que Azkaban pero me equivoqué. Quisiera salir otra vez a la calle a estirar los pies, bueno en teoría serían las patas porque saldría como Canuto ¿Crees que se pueda?

-Hablaré con Dumbledore- dije, sentía horrible verlo así. No creo que Dumbledore se niegue a esto, El Ministerio no le haría mucho caso a la búsqueda de Sirius ya que están más preocupados por molestar a Dumbledore. No creo que suceda algo malo.

Al día siguiente como era domingo y no tenía que ir al Ministerio, decidí que ese día me cambiaría a Grimmauld Place, los Weasley se habían ido apenas los chicos entraron a Hogwarts, supongo que será divertido estar viviendo ahí, podría Sirius contarme historias de cuando iban a Hogwarts, además Sirius no es el único que vive en la casa, también vive cierto lobo que me tiene loca desde hace algunos meses.

Llegué a la entrada de Grimmauld Place con una maleta que no se me ocurrió reducir y por lo tanto no podía abrir la puerta, así que toqué el timbre (¡Genial!), los gritos de la tía abuela Black se comenzaron a escuchar

-¡CÁLLATE BRUJA!- escuché el grito de Sirius- he dicho mil veces que no toquen el timbre- abrió la puerta- Tonks, eres tú… pasa

-Lo siento Sirius- dije con el cabello rojo- lo olvidé, además traía esta estúpida maleta conmigo y era más difícil

-¿Por qué no la encogiste?- me preguntó Sirius. Me encogí de hombros- se te olvidó

-Si. Un poco- dije- ¿Podría entrar?

-Ah, si pasa- dijo Sirius- solo ten cuidado con el…

Demasiado tarde, había tropezado con el tonto paragüero que está cerca del retrato de la madre de Sirius que comenzó a gritar sobre los fenómenos, hombres lobo y traidores a la sangre, ¡como odio ese ridículo paragüero!

-Dora- levanté la vista y ahí estaba Remus- ¿volviste a tropezar?- asentí- te ayudo a levantarte- me dio su mano que tomé sin dudarlo, mientras que Sirius estaba ocupado en intentar tapar el retrato, la verdad solo nos miramos sin decir nada y sonriendo

-Tierra llamando a Lunático- la "dulce" voz de Sirius nos interrumpió- en vez de que le estés echando miraditas a mi sobrina, podrías por favor ayudarme a tapar el retrato

-¿Qué?- eso nos despertó a los dos- sí, lo siento Sirius- entre los dos taparon el retrato y caminaron hacia mi

-Bueno, como ya terminaron de coquetearse- Sirius no puede ser más discreto- que les parece si decidimos que comeremos

-Claro- dije- pero tendrán que cocinar ustedes, a mí hasta el agua se me quema- dije con pena

-No te apures sobrina- dijo Sirius- que mi amigo aquí presente si sabe, así que creo que no morirás de hambre- soltó una carcajada y se fue a la cocina

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté a Remus que se veía muy pálido, pero no deja de ser lindo

-Luna llena- fue lo único que dijo- es hoy

-Es verdad- dije- ¿ya tomaste la poción?

-Sí, ya la tomé- me dijo- no te preocupes- por supuesto que me preocupa, no quisiera que se lastimara, aunque no me molestaría curarlo yo misma- digamos que la luna de octubre es un poco más difícil, no entiendo porque pero siempre ha sido así

-Pero, todo saldrá bien ¿cierto?- dije

-Sí, bueno, he soportado un poco más de treinta años esto- me dijo con la mirada baja, tal vez cree que lo voy a rechazar o a decirle que se aleje de mí, jamás en la vida le diría eso- además con la poción es más fácil. Pero, son años que no veo una luna llena

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunté confundida

-Me refiero sin tener que transformarme- respondió- me gustaría verla una noche completa- aquello me dio una idea para ayudarlo- la luna y las estrellas, sé que suena algo ridículo pero es algo que quisiera ver antes de que yo…- guardó silencio

-No me parece ridículo- dije, antes de que soltara la palabra que creo que diría- a mí me gustaría que las personas me vieran como algo normal y no la bicho raro que transforma su boca en un hocico de cerdo para entretener a todos- dije triste- lo que quieres no es ridículo

-Lo siento Dora- sentí que me abrazaba- no quise hacerte sentir mal y yo no te veo como un bicho raro, al contrario

-Gracias Remus- dije mientas lo abrazaba con más fuerza, podía sentir como late su corazón. De pronto levantó mi mirada y nos miramos como muchas veces lo hemos hecho, solo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban, cerramos los ojos y… sucedió.

POR FIN!

Lamento tardar más de cuatro meses en actualizar pero últimamente no se que me ha pasado que no he podido escribir nada y eso me puso triste, pero aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo

Espero les haya gustado

Gracias a quienes han comentado y agregado a favoritos :)

FELICES VACACIONES


	13. Chapter 13

_De pronto levantó mi mirada y nos miramos como muchas veces lo hemos hecho, solo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban, cerramos los ojos y… sucedió._

-Ya regresé- Sucedió, Sirius "Chismoso" Black apareció tan "oportunamente", en menos de un segundo nos separamos- si tenemos para comer ¿interrumpí algo?

-¡Son buenas noticias!- dijo Remus sin mirarme y hablando como si nada pasara- no Sirius, no interrumpiste nada

-Haré como que les creo- dijo Sirius- ¿Te pasa algo Tonks?

-¿Qué?... no, yo nada- dije sin mirarlo, porque si lo hacía: lo golpeaba- creo que lo mejor es que comamos- y caminé hacia la cocina

-Sí, tienes toda la razón- dijo Sirius y me abrazó mientras caminabamos, era algo incómodo pero no era para tanto, después de todo es mi familia- ¿Vienes amigo?

-Sí, en unos momentos los alcanzó- respondió Remus con voz fría y subió por las escaleras

-No te preocupes- me dijo Sirius- como ya te lo había dicho antes, debe ser por la luna llena, pero su tono de voz no me gusto… fue cuando te… ah- puso una sonrisa burlona

-¿Por qué ese Ah?- pregunté

-Porque puso ese tono de voz cuando te abracé- dijo Sirius- como si estuviera celoso

-¿De verdad crees que se puso celoso?- pregunté algo emocionada, pero me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado, Sirius no sabe nada de lo que me pasa… bueno, nadie lo sabe- soltó una risita burlona que no me gustó para nada

-Así que eso era- dijo- sí, yo me lo supuse desde un principio- será un año muy animado

-¿Animado? ¿Por qué?- pregunté

-Porque tú estás viviendo aquí Remus vive aquí también- dijo Sirius sin quitar su risita- ¿Y sabes qué más? Yo también vivo aquí, así que será un año muy interesante con ustedes dos, pero después veremos qué sucederá… no creas que no vi lo que estaban a punto de hacer

-¿Qué tú qué?- me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba- ¿Nos viste?

-De hecho te engañé, pero tú misma me lo acabas de confirmar- dijo riéndose. Mi cabello y mi cara se pusieron de color rojo… ahora Sirius lo sabe

-Eso es hacer trampa- dije- ya para que ocultarlo

Tal vez si- respondió Sirius borrando su sonrisa un poco- pero por ahora… KREACHER- en menos de dos segundos apareció el elfo doméstico

-¿Mandó a hablar el amo a Kreacher?- dijo el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia- ahí está ese criminal asesino dando órdenes al pobre Kreacher, si mi ama lo supiera

-Me importa muy poco lo que tu patética ama te diga- dijo Sirius molesto- ahora prepara algo de comer sin envenenar a nadie- era difícil saber cuál de los dos miraba con más odio al otro- y te aviso que Remus y Tonks viven aquí, así que a ellos los deberás obedecer

-El amo pide a Kreacher servir al Hombre Lobo y a la mestiza anormal hija de esa traidora de la sangre- Kreacher parecía al borde del ataque- pero no, Kreacher no aceptará órdenes de esos anormales amigos del asesino

-Más te vale que hagas lo que te dije- amenazó Sirius- o tendrás razones para llamarme asesino- se acercó de forma rápida a Kreacher

-Sirius no- dije rápidamente deteniéndolo por el brazo

-Largo de aquí Kreacher- el elfo hizo una reverencia, tras una mirada de odio y desapareció- lo siento mucho Tonks

-Ya tranquilo Sirius- dije- no dejes que te provoque- sé muy bien que Sirius odia ese elfo, odia la casa, odia estar encerrado pero espero que el ministerio se dé cuenta muy pronto de su error que más bien sería un horror y Sirius pueda ser declarado inocente.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Remus bajó a la cocina con un aspecto cansado y triste, miré un reloj y vi que eran casi las seis de la tarde, la transformación sería en menos de un par de horas.

-Amigo que bueno que bajaste- dijo Sirius alegremente- siéntate en esa silla- señaló la silla que estaba justo enfrente de mí, sentí que mi cara se ponía tan roja como el cabello de Ginny… mataré a Sirius

-¿Y por qué tengo que sentarme en esa silla?- preguntó Remus sin muchos ánimos, pero de todos modos se sentó ahí… enfrente de mí, así podía mirarlo todo el tiempo, pero creo que mi tío no es muy discreto que digamos

-Por nada- dijo Sirius- solo que donde tú te sientas está ocupado- señaló la silla a dos lugares a la derecha de Sirius

-¿Ocupado por quién?- preguntó Remus

-Por mis pies- dijo Sirius y subió ambos pies a la silla- necesitan un descanso

.Como sea- dijo Remus- mañana tenemos guardia Tonks- a veces odio que no me diga Dora, pero recordé que Sirius está presente y se me pasa- vigilaremos la casa de Malfoy

-¡Que estupendo!- dije con sarcasmo- a mi tío Lucius, mi tía Narcisa y al adorable primo Draco, aunque esté en Hogwarts

-Son órdenes de Dumbledore- sonrió unos momentos- tenemos que ver si hay alguna reunión con Voldemort en su casa, no entraremos obviamente pero podemos avisar a los demás, Kingsley está avisado por lo que si sucede lo que esperamos que suceda, el Ministerio estará en menos de un segundo en la Mansión Malfoy

-Solo espero que esa maldita rata esté ahí- dijo Sirius con los ojos brillando de furia

-Pero ¿mañana estarás bien?- pregunté preocupada, lo que menos quisiera es que me cambiaran a mi compañero de guardias

-No te preocupes- dijo- esto solo es una noche y después ya me recupero

-Ah si- dijo Sirius burlón, ahí va a meter su cuchara- eso mismo dijo aquella chica de Ravenclaw con la que…

-Mejor cierra la boca Pulgoso- dijo Remus medio rojo- que tú tienes historial en esas cosas- eso bastó para que Sirius se quedara callado y yo le mandara una mirada que decía "Eso no ayuda".

Comimos en completo silencio (después de que Sirius se encargara de revisar que no estaba envenenada la comida o que tuviera algo más), al terminar de comer, con un movimiento de varita, Sirius hizo desaparecer los platos

-No quiero ver a ese estúpido elfo por el momento… buenas tardes- fue lo único que dijo. Se levantó y por primera vez, disimuladamente me envió una mirada que decía "aprovéchalo" y se alejó por las escaleras

-Y…- decidí comenzar la plática, a ver qué pasa- ¿Dónde pasarás la luna?

-En el ático- me dijo- y quiero pedirte que por favor que no intentes ir

-¿Qué?- sentí que mi corazón se rompía como una vil hoja de papel- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no y ya- dijo de manera cortante. Yo agaché la mirada con mis lágrimas a punto de salir

-De acuerdo- dije en voz muy baja y quebrada- no te molestaré… hasta mañana- tomé camino hacia las escaleras de forma lenta, lo que menos quería era tropezarme

-Dora espera- su voz me detuvo unos momentos, di media vuelta pero sin mirarlo- lo siento… no quise hablarte de esa manera tan cruel

-No importa- dije sin mirarlo- no es la primera vez que me hablan de esa forma, prometo no ir a molestarte allá arriba

-No lo digo porque me moleste- me dijo- es por otra cosa

-¿Qué otra cosa?- pregunté, ahora lo miré

-Es porque no quiero que te suceda algo malo- me dijo mirando mis ojos- no sé qué haría si te pasara algo estando yo transformado

-No podría pasarme algo malo- dije- tomas la poción

-El problema es que no siempre funciona la poción- dijo, lo miré sorprendida ¿será cierto eso o solo lo hace para alejarme de él?- algunas veces… no tiene los efectos que se esperan

-De acuerdo- dije- ya te dije que no te molestaré- esa excusa fue una de las peores que he oído

-No te estoy engañando- tomó mi brazo y me acercó a él- es verdad… y Dora… quiero decirte algo muy importante- lo miré a los ojos, no mentía; de alguna forma yo lo sabía- lo que te quiero decir es que…- lo interrumpió un sonido como de una alarma- lo siento, ya es hora, te veré mañana- me acercó más a él y me besó la mejilla, sonrió y subió por las escaleras.

Lo único que pude hacer fue tocar con mi mano el lugar donde me había besado y mirar por donde había caminado. De pronto Sirius apareció con una mirada que decía "Te lo dije"… sonreí.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS :D

Lamento haber tardado (nuevamente) en actualizar, la escuela no me deja en paz con tanta tarea que solo los muggles se les puede ocurrir dejar :)  
Espero les guste el capítulo y espero comentarios y sugerencias :D

Gracias por leer y en cuanto a mi historia **Viajando al Pasado para Presenciar el Futuro** s/11720649/1/Viajando-al-Pasado-para-Presenciar-el-Futuro estoy trabajando en ella... espero sorprenderlos con el capítulo después de casi 9 meses de no actualizarla


	14. Chapter 14

Otra noche en la que no puedo dormir pensando en una y mil cosas ¿Se hará daño? ¿Funcionará bien la poción? ¿Se acordará de mí durante su transformación?

La verdad no podía saberlo ya que me dijo que no fuera a buscarlo en la Luna Llena, situación que me pone de malas. A mí la verdad no me importa lo que él sea… yo quisiera estar con él en las noches de luna llena… pero también toda la vida. Jamás creí que volvería a estar de esta manera con una persona, no después de lo que sucedió hace algunos años con ese idiota… pero la verdad ya no me importa eso ni un poco; mi lobo adorado no es como los demás; no sé porque pero yo sé que es así y haré todo lo posible por conquistarlo; tal vez me lleve tiempo pero lo lograré.

El día llegó rápidamente, era un viernes por la mañana cuando escuché un ruido como que tiraban algo, lo que provocó que saliera rápidamente de la habitación de la casa para ver qué había sucedido, primero me aseguré de salir vestida y que no ocurriera lo de la vez anterior- que aún siento calorcito cada vez que me acuerdo- y vi a Sirius que caminaba hacia algo que había en el suelo y corrí al saber que era… o mejor dicho quién era

-¡Amigo!- casi gritó Sirius- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-La… la poción- dijo entrecortadamente- no… no funcionó

-Pero ¿por qué no funcionó?- dije aterrada, mis miedos se hicieron realidad

-Creo que fue mi culpa- dijo Remus en voz baja levantándose con ayuda de Sirius- no la tomé la semana anterior

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- interrogó Sirius- sabes que debes hacerlo, si no, no funciona

-Ya déjalo Sirius- dije comenzando a molestarme- mejor hay que llevarlo a su habitación para curarlo- iba mi tío a replicar pero al verme con el pelo rojo, decidió guardar silencio y con mi ayuda lo llevamos hasta su habitación.

Jamás había entrado a ella, como una vez me lo dio Sirius, la cama era grande " _La de cosas que sucederían aquí ¿verdad?"_ Escuché a mi maldita voz interior que por desgracia se asociaba con la vocecita de Sirius cuando eran ese tipo de pensamientos _"Cállate voz interior"_ fue lo único que pensé antes de regresar a la realidad en donde Remus y yo solo somos amigos y compañeros de la Orden. Eso me hizo entristecer un poco pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Como había dicho la cama era grande y del lado izquierdo había un pequeño estante con algunos libros, algunos tanto mágicos como muggles y me pregunté que se sentiría compartir las lecturas con él antes de dormirnos, ahora sonreí pero no había tiempo, había que curarlo.

La pregunta era ¿Quién lo hará?, siempre era Molly quien lo hacía, pero era demasiado temprano para buscarla, además Remus necesitaba ser curado ahora mismo; la otra opción era que él lo hiciera, pero lo miré y se estaba quedando dormido; la tercera opción era Sirius, pero he escuchado historias de mi madre y algunas del propio Remus que era más peligroso que mi tío curara a alguien, decían que es menos peligroso la herida abierta, así que esa opción queda descartada. La otra opción es Kreacher… olvidemos esa idea. Así que como última opción… quedaba yo. Yo si se sobre curaciones mágicas porque soy Auror y eso nos enseñan en la Academia de Aurores; Ojoloco decía que no soy tan mala haciendo curaciones, así que yo lo haré.

Tendría que hacerlo sin el metiche de mi tío porque se estaría burlando ya que obviamente no lo puedo curar con la ropa puesta… de acuerdo, eso me hizo tragar saliva

-Bueno sobrina- dijo Sirius después de unos momentos, me sentía observada por él desde hace algún rato- como él siempre me decía que prefería desangrarse a que yo lo curara, creo que te toca a ti- soltó una sonrisita burlona- así que con tu permiso yo me retiro. Salió lentamente de la habitación mientras me quedaba yo con el cabello rojo- no quiero sorpresas ¡Eh!

-Guarda silencio Sirius- dije apenada, él solo soltó una carcajada antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta

En cuanto mi adorado tío salió de la habitación, me encargué de poner un hechizo impasibilizador para evitar que Sirius escuchara o entrara de improvisto a la habitación, sé que no haré nada malo o indecoroso pero preferiría no ser interrumpida. Decidí comenzar primero por la cara, tenía algunos cortes cerca del ojo derecho que con ayuda de díctamo y algunos hechizos, pude cerrar sin problema alguno, sé que le quedarán cicatrices pero eso no me importa, yo lo quiero así. No fue ningún problema curarlo de la cara, el problema sería lo siguiente; la verdad no tengo idea si Molly lo curaba de todo el cuerpo o solamente de la cintura para arriba, pero por lo que pude ver tenía algo de sangre así que también me decidí a curarlo, para mi fortuna… mejor dicho para mi desgracia no lo curaré de la cintura para abajo… por ahora

Lentamente le quité la camisa, lo digo lentamente para tocarlo más tiempo y porque estaba demasiado nerviosa, jamás en mi vida había hecho algo similar, con él es la primera vez que hago algo así… espero que haya más primeras veces de otras cosas… tengo que concentrarme.

Cuando le terminé de quitar la camisa, me di cuenta de que tenía una enorme cicatriz que tenía un poco de sangre. Con las manos temblorosas limpié su cicatriz con agua limpia y un lienzo, hice lo posible por concentrarme en la herida solamente, pero la verdad era algo imposible de realizar… ¡Merlín me ampare y me libre de las tentaciones de la vida! Estaba más concentrada en curarlo que no me di cuenta que él había despertado y eso fue porque escuché un pequeño quejido y cuando lo miré a la cara tenía los ojos abiertos

-¿Dora?- fue lo primero que dijo mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué sucedió?

-Te quedaste dormido- fue lo primero que dije- te estoy curando… espero que no te moleste

-Para nada- fue lo único que dijo. Me miró y después lo miré, hasta que recordé que no terminaba de curarlo

-Tal vez te duela un poco- dije antes de usar mi varita para cerrar la herida. En cuanto comencé a usar hechizos no verbales, cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor- lo siento, ya casi termino de cerrar la herida… ya quedó- en lugar de sangre, había quedado una cicatriz, sé que eso es de cada mes; pero la verdad eso no me detiene ni por un instante en dejar de quererlo

-Gracias Dora- dijo tomando mi mano- te lo agradezco de verdad

-No tienes por qué agradecer- dije feliz al sentir su mano- tú me cuidaste una vez cuando nos atacaron los mortifagos

.No podía dejar que te pasara algo- respondió- eres mi amiga además de una compañera de la Orden- y me dijo lo que yo pensé hace unas horas- además de ser una excelente mujer, cualquier hombre sería feliz de estar con alguien como tú- eso último hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos, quise decirle "Quiero que seas tú ese hombre" pero entonces:

-Sobrina ¿ya terminaste de curarlo?- Sirius entró como si nada: yo había olvidado poner hechizo para cerrar la puerta. Miré a Sirius con ganas de asesinarlo por interrumpir un momento que seguramente iba a ser perfecto; al instante, Remus me soltó de la mano mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Si tío- dije en voz baja mirándolo con ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara (aunque sería muy grosero de mi parte)

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Sirius un poco asustado al verme, creo que mi cabello nuevamente tuvo algo que ver- ¿qué les parece si vemos el desayuno del día de hoy? Espero que ese elfo no nos envenene por el día de hoy… con permiso- y salió de la habitación

-Creo que mejor iré a tomar un baño- dijo Remus sacándome de mis pensamientos asesinos hacia Sirius- gracias nuevamente Dora- con su varita, que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió su ropa volando, se levantó de la cama, se acercó a mi y me dio un rápido abrazo ¡Merlín! y sin camisa- nos vemos en un rato- salió él también de la habitación dejándome con un gran suspiro y un ligero olor a chocolate.

¡HOLA!

Volví después de un par de meses

Una disculpa por tardar tanto pero la Uni me deja demasiadas tareas y luego las prácticas escolares

Espero actualizar antes de terminar el 2016 y en caso de que no sea así, aunque sea algo adelantado:

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2017!

Que el año siguiente esté lleno de salud, dinero, trabajo, amor, Fanfics de nuestras parejas favoritas... y muchos comentarios para las historias :D

Muchas gracias por quienes leyeron, comentaron y agregaron a sus favoritos. Espero que el 2017 venga con muchos más lectores y lectoras.

Gracias por leer el capítulo... comentarios, favoritos y sugerencias bien recibidos :3


End file.
